High School
by Hiwatari NiwaDark II
Summary: Setiap sekolah memiliki jenis siswa yang berbeda-beda dan unik. Terutama salah satu sekolah yang tetap menjadi sekolah impian dan ternama ini, menyimpan rapat-rapat kenyataan tentang 6 siswa yang nakal dan berandal. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka bertemu siswa baru yang berani meremehkan mereka? All EXO Couples (Chanbaek, HunHan, Kaisoo, Kristao, Chenmin, Sulay). BL! Chap 4 update!
1. Chapter 1

**High School**

**Rate:: T**

**Pair:: All EXO Official couples**

**Genre:: Humor and romance**

**Author:: Hiwatari Niwadark**

**Summary:: Inilah kisah sekolah menengah atas, high school, dimana setiap sekolah memiliki jenis siswa yang berbeda-beda dan unik. Terutama di XOXO high school yang tetap menjadi sekolah impian dan ternama, yang menyimpan rapat-rapat kenyataan tentang 6 siswa berandal yang mencolok dengan aura mereka yang berbeda-beda. Dan satu persatu dari mereka mulai menemukan target kenakalan mereka.**

Yo! Author comeback dengan account baru dan juga dengan ff baru :D #lambailambaipakekolor

Oke, author harap tidak ada penulisan author yang semakin hancur karena terlalu lama vakum -_-, dan semoga ff ini menarik -..- Dan semoga semua readers menikmati XD *gak tau mau nyampein apa lagi*

Udah deh

Enjoy~!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

XOXO High School. Sekolah berbasis internasional yang memiliki nama yang besar di Korea Selatan ini. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama tahun pelajaran baru, dimana wajah-wajah baru banyak mengisi sebagian bangunan dari sekolah ini. Dengan bangunan yang elit, fasilitas yang lengkap dan tentunya siswa-siswi yang cantik-cantik, tampan-tampan, dan tentu saja-

BRAKKK!

"Kenapa kalian menghabiskan semua susu coklatku?!"

-tentu saja memiliki siswa berandalan yang tampan-tampan juga.

Namja tinggi yang berdiri di tengah-tengah area kantin dengan kaki kirinya yang menginjak salah satu kursi yang tadi ia tendang. Semua siswa menoleh kaget ke arah namja yang terlihat berantakan dengan lengan blazernya yang dilipat, kemeja putihnya yang dikeluarkan, dan dasi merahnya yang dilonggarkan. Dan jangan lupakan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat sangat kesal.

Ia menendang kursi itu lagi dan berdiri dengan tegak, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan mendaratkan bokongnya dengan malas ke salah satu kursi kosong yang ada di belakangnya.

"Siapapun yang telah membeli susu coklatku dan belum sempat meminumnya, berikan kepadaku sekarang juga!" serunya dengan santai. Sebagian siswa yanga ada di kantin tersebut melangkah mendekati namja itu dengan takut-takut dan ragu-ragu untuk menyerahkan susu coklat mereka. Dan untuk para siswi, mereka tidak berani mendekati namja itu meskipun susu coklat yang mereka beli masih belum tersentuh. Sedangkan siswa-siswi yang baru sah menjadi warga sekolah pada hari ini hanya mengerutkan kening mereka dan ada yang berbisik-bisik tidak suka dengan tingkah laku namja tinggi berambut coklat tua tersebut.

Namja tersebut tersenyum kecil saat beberapa kotak coklat susu segar favoritnya itu sudah terletak di meja yang ada di depannya. Ia kemudian mengambil sekotak susu coklat lalu berdiri dan memandang ke seluruh isi kantin. Kemudian mengeluarkan smirknya yang terlihat keren.

"Bagi kalian yang siswa-siswi baru di sekolah ini, dengarkan baik-baik! Aku Park Chanyeol, kelas 11-2, pemilik susu coklat yang ada di kantin ini. Aku tidak keberatan jika kalian membeli coklat susu itu, tapi jangan sampai aku tidak mendapatkan bagian susu coklatku. Jika hal seperti pada hari ini terulang lagi, aku tidak akan mengampuni kalian." seru namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu memperingati.

Sebgaian besar siswa terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Chanyeol. Sedangkan beberapa siswa baru yang masih belum mengerti dengan kondisi saat ini berbisik-bisik.

"Apa-apaan orang itu? Sok sekali gayanya."

"Memangnya dia siapa? Anak presiden?"

"Hei, apa perlu kubelikan pabrik susu coklat untuknya? Hahaha" bisik salah seorang siswa dengan gaya rambut spike.

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi datar saat mendengar bisikan-bisikan tersebut. "Hah? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, kepala ayam?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendah dan beratnya.

"Ssst! Tutup mulutmu, kau bisa mati kalau dia benar-benar emosi dengan perkataanmu." Bisik siswa yang duduk di samping siswa berambut spike tersebut. Kelihatannya ia adalah siswa lama.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dengan kasar. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya kembali ke kurisnya.

Greett!

Bruakk!

Chanyeol meringis kesakitan saat bokongnya mendarat dengan cukup indah di atas lantai keramik kantin yang cukup dingin. Ia mendecih kesal saat melihat siapa yang membuatnya kehilangan image. Ia tahu, pasti raja jahil inilah yang menggeser kursinya hingga ia terjatuh. Tidak ada yang lain lagi selain namja tampan, berambut blonde dan berkulit putih ini.

"Itu Oh Sehun. Jangan berani memandang ataupun menatapnya."

"Itu Oh Sehun yang legendaris itu?"

"Cepat habiskan makananmu dan keluar dari kantin ini."

"Jangan pernah mengerluarkan sepatah katapun."

Bisikan demi bisikan pun mulai terdengar. Sedangkan siswa-siswi baru mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sekolah elit ini.

"Sialan kau, Sehun!" desis Chanyeol kesal seraya berdiri. Tidak ada satupun penghuni kantin yang berani mengeluarkan tawa mereka, kecuali Sehun sendiri. Jika ada yang berani menertawakan Chanyeol, maka siap-siaplah mulut mereka akan bengkak keesokan harinya.

"Berhentilah mengklaim coklat susu tidak pentingmu itu, hyung. Kau terlihat bodoh." ejek Sehun dengan sikap santainya sembari mengambil salah satu kotak susu coklat yang terdapat di atas meja yang tengah ia duduki tersebut. Chanyeol hanya mendengus malas dan menikmati susu coklat kesukaannya.

Sehun turun dari meja yang ia duduki dan berjalan sedikit untuk melihat-lihat para siswa-siswi yang masih berada di kantin ini. Tiba-tiba, ia berhenti di salah satu meja dan menatap siswa yang tengah menunduk tersebut. Ia mengambil dan memakan salah satu potongan daging kecil yang ada di piring siswa tersebut. Sedangkan siswa tersebut terlihat terkejut dan secara spontan mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Hm, makananmu terlalu asin dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." ujar Sehun dengan nada datar dan tenangnya. Ia kemudian merobek bagian atas kotak susu coklat yang ia curi dari Chanyeol dan menuangkan isinya ke makanan siswa tersebut.

Hal itu sontak membuat seluru penghuni kantin terkejut dan tentunya ada beberapa yang ketakutan dan juga ada yang keluar dari kantin melalui sisi pintu yang lain.

"Oh, kau membuat mereka pergi semua, Sehun-ah." Ujar seorang namja yang baru saja masuk ke area kantin dan berdiri bersandar di meja yang Chanyeol tempati. Sehun menghentikan gerakannya yang hendak memasukkan saus sambal ke jus jeruk salah seorang siswa yang lain. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menghampiri namja tinggi, tampan dan berwajah kebarat-baratan.

Sehun tidak menanggapi perkataan namja yang lebih tua dua tahun namun hanya beda setingkat dengannya itu. Sedangkan namjatampan dan tinggi ini adalah siswa kelas 12. Sehun menarik sedikit meja yang tengah menjadi sandaran namja tinggi tersebut dan duduk di atasnya, hampir membuat namja tinggi dan tampan itu terjatuh ke belakang.

Sehun adalah salah satu siswa berprestasi yang berhasil loncat kelas 1 tahun, maka dari itu ia dapat sekelas dengan Chanyeol. Dan Sehun adalah siswa terjahil yang pernah ada di sekolah ini. Bahkan kejahilannya terlalu berlebihan.

Sedangkan namja tinggi dan berperawakan kebaratan, Kris, merupakan ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Ia adalah tipe siswa yang-

"Oi, belikan aku hot coffee." perintahnya pada seorang siswa yang berada tidak jauh darinya seraya menyerahkan uangnya dengan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang terdapat banyak cincin-cincin keren yang tersemat di sana. Ia kemudian mendaratkan bokongnya dengan malas ke kursi dan selanjutnya memasang headset pada telinganya, ia tidak suka mendengar suara-suara ribut yang mungkin dapat merusak telinganya.

Ya, ia adalah tipe siswa yang pemalas, pemerintah, dan selalu perfectionist.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dengan malas kemudian berdiri untuk meletakkan kotak susunya yang telah habis dan mengambil kotak susu yang baru.

Brukk!

Saat Chanyeol hendak mendekati mejanya yang berjarak dua langkah darinya karena letak kursi Chanyeol yang tidak beraturan, seseorang yang tengah sibuk memainkan PSP tidak sengaja menabraknya.

Namja yang dapat dikatakan pendek tersebut berhenti dan menoleh sejenak. "O! Mian." ujarnya singkat yang kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya ke counter makanan sambil kembali sibuk memainkan PSPnya. Sedangkan namja mungil lainnya yang berjalan di belakang namja PSP itu menoleh sekilas dan menunduk singkat sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dan mendecih tidak suka.

"Apa-apaan si pendek itu." desis Chanyeol marah. Ia menghampiri kedua namja yang baru saja duduk dan meletakkan makanan pesanan mereka di meja yang cukup jauh dari jarak Chanyeol. Kris dan Sehun saling berpandangan. Sehun menaikkan kedua bahunya dan berjalan mengikuti Chnayeol, sedangkan Kris hanya menghela napas seraya melepas headsetnya lalu mengikuti Sehun.

"Hoi! Kau murid baru di sini?" tanya Chanyeol yang menendang pelan meja dua namja itu. Chanyeol membaca name tag yang terdapat di blazer kedua namja pendek tersebut. "Byun Baekhyun. Do Kyungsoo." Gumamnya pelan membaca name tag namja yang memainkan PSP dan namja bermata bulat.

"Iya. Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis yang berkerut. Tidak suka dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengganggu acara makannya dengan menendang meja makannya dengan tidak sopannya. "Pantas saja sikapmu sok berani begitu, ternyata murid baru." Ujar Sehun.

Chanyeol menarik kerah kemeja putih Baekhyun ke arahnya. "Kau tadi menabarakku dan cara minta maafmu itu sungguh memuakkanku."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan dengan jarak yang dapat dikatakan cukup dekat. Beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, "Kenapa? Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Memangnya tidak cukup? Apa aku harus bersujud meminta maaf darimu? Kau kira kau ini siapa?"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal dan hendak melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada Baekhyun saat dengan tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan seragam yang berantakan, rambut yang juga berantakan dan wajah yang biru pada bagian pipi kirinya duduk di atas meja dan memisahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara paksa.

"Sedikit lagi kalian akan berciuman." Ujarnya dengan cengiran aneh di wajahnya. Chanyeol memutar kedua matanya dengan malas. "Kau menggangguku, Kai."

"Sudahlah. Dia itu murid baru, belum mengerti situasi sekolah ini. Biarkan mereka beradaptasi dulu baru kau beranjak di atas mereka secara perlahan-lahan." Ujar Kai dengan kata-kata yang tidak jelasnya itu.

Baekhyun yang masih bingung hanya mengerutkan keningnya, menatap satu persatu keempat namja yanga da di depannya itu. 'Ada apa ini? Siapa mereka? Gangster? Kenapa tidak ada satupun siswa lain yang menghentikan kelakuan mereka?' batin namja manis ini menduga-duga, terutama saat melihat penampilan mereka yang terlihat berantakan, apalagi Kai yang sangat terlihat jelas bahwa ia baru saja berkelahi menguatkan dugaan Baekhyun bahwa mereka berempat adalah anak berandal.

"Ho! Aku lapar." Ujar Kai pelan yang kemudian menarik mangkuk Baekhyun yang berisi jajangmyun dan memakannya tanpa ijin dari sang pemilik. "Ya! Itu milikku! Beli sendiri sana!" protes Baekhyun yang berusaha menarik makanannya kembali.

"Ck! Kau ini ribut sekali, sih." ujar Kai yang meletakkan kembali mangkuk jajangmyun yang telah ia makan setengah. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja mungil yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Kai hendak mengambil gelas yang tengah diminum isinya oleh namja itu, namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat ekspresi namja tersebut.

Namja bernama Kyungsoo itu terlihat tenang menatap balik Kai dengan mata bulat polosnya seraya menyeruput jus alpukatnya. Melihat tangan Kai yang ingin menggapai jus alpukatnya, ia pun berhenti menyeruput jusnya dan memberikan gelasnya pada Kai, dengan sangat tenang. Kai terdiam melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kris pun terlihat bingung dengan keberanian Kyungsoo. Secara, Kai itu adalah tipe siswa yang terkenal akan memukul siapapun yang mengganggu ataupun meremehkannya.

Kai terdiam cukup lama menatap mata besar dan bulat milik Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia menghempaskan tangannya menyapu gelas yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo. Jus alpukat tersebut tentu saja tumpah dan membasahi seragam Kyungsoo, dan hal tersebut membuat Kai menyeringai tipis. Kyungsoo menatap seragamnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan datarnya. Tak ada mata bulat imut itu lagi. yang ada hanya tatapan tajam dan datar yang dikeluarkan namja manis itu.

Baekhyun dengan segera mengambil tissue dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. "Hoo~! Mengerikan sekali tatapanmu itu, brother." Seorang namja dari belakang Kris mengeluarkan suaranya secara tiba-tiba dan berdiri di depan Kyungsoo. Ia memandangi seragam Kyungsoo yang basah, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Seragammu basah, chingu. Lebih baik kau melepas seragammu itu dan jemurlah di depan AC kelasmu. Kau akan terlihat semakin imut tanpa seragammu itu." ujarnya.

Chanyeol dan Kai tertawa kecil. Seperti yang mereka duga, Chen, si bad mouth, pasti akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang aneh dan memalukan lawan bicaranya.

"Hei," panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Spontan, ketujuh namja yang tengah berkumpul di satu meja itu pun menoleh ke arah suara.

Chen yang menghela napasnya dengan malas. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya namja berparas manis dan imut, berambut coklat almond, bermata bulat, berpipi tembam dan berbibir kecil.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah akan memulai aksimu? Kau akan menjadi pahlawan di sekolah ini? Eoh?" tanya Chen dengan nada meremehkannya.

Kris mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau mengenalnya? Sepertinya dia siswa baru. Kenalanmu?" tanyanya. Chen menatap Xiumin dengan tajam.

"Tidak mungkin aku memiliki teman seperti dia. Dia itu ketua kedisiplinan dari sekolah nomor satu di Korea Selatan, MAMA High School. Dia ditransfer secara khusus ke sekolah ini untuk mengatasi kita. Dan yang sungguh menyebalkannya, dia dengan gaya beraninya membuat peraturan khusus untuk 6 orang di sekolah ini." jelas Chen.

"Enam orang?" gumam Chanyeol. Enam orang yang artinya adalah mereka berlima ditambah dengan satu namja lagi yang entah dimana saat ini.

"Dari mana kau mengetahui semua ini, Chen?" tanya Kai sambil turun dari meja dan berganti duduk di kursi tepat di seberang Baekhyun.

Chen memutar kedua matanya dengan kesal. "Tadi aku ditahan oleh guru konseling karena menyiram seroang siswa yang sedang berada di bilik toilet." ujarnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sehun tertawa mendengar penuturan temannya itu. "Saat aku dibawa ke kantor konseling, namja yang terkenal dengan nama Xiumin ini ada di sana dan guru konseling itu memperkenalkan namja ini sambil mengocehiku. Begitulah." Jelas Chen.

Xiumin menghela napasnya. "Peraturan baru khusus untuk kalian akan mulai berlaku besok. Maka nikmatilah waktu bebas kalian hari ini."

"Tidak mau." bantah Chanyeol. Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya. "Ketua kedisiplinan, kurasa kau tersesat. Untuk apa kau jauh-jauh dan susah-susah pindah ke sekolah ini dan mencampuri urusan kami? Apa tidak lebih baik kau merobek semua peraturan tidak pentingmu itu dan kembali ke sekolahmu dengan manis dan menjadi anak yang baik di sana?" Xiumin mengepalkan tangannya mendengar penuturan Chen.

Baekhyun yang merasa mulai tidak beres pun kemudian menyiku Kyungsoo, memberi tanda pada sahabatnya itu untuk kabur sebelum kantin ini meledak. Namun, sebelum Baekhyun berhasil beranjak dari mejanya, kerah blazernya berhasil ditarik oleh Chanyeol. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun mendecih kesal dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari makhluk jangkung tersebut, dengan bantuan Kyungsoo yang menarik tangan Baekhyun tentunya.

Chen kembali membuka suaranya., "Dan berhentilah menjadi manusia yang sok bijak dan ingin dipuji oleh orang-orang dengan berdiri di depan mereka sebagai pahlawan dan tameng mereka. Itu menjijikkan."

BUGHH!

Kai, Sehun dan Kris membelalakkan mata mereka. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang sibuk melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang sibuk menahan Baekhyun agar tidak kabur, dan Kyungsoo yang menarik tangan Baekhyun agar terlepas dari Chanyeol pun terkejut dan melihat ke arah kejadian –dimana Chen yang tersungkur di lantai keramik karena pukulan telak dari Xiumin yang mengenai pipi kirinya. Bahkan seluruh isi kantin yang sedari tadi menonton perdebatan mereka pun ikut membelalakkan mata mereka. Waw sekali jika ada yang berani mencari masalah dengan Chen.

Xiumin menatap Chen dengan tatapan datar, bukan tatapan tajam ataupun amarah. "Kalian lebih menjijikkan dengan berdiri di depan mereka sebagai makhluk tidak berguna yang hanya mengganggu ketangan orang lain." Chanyeol, Chen, Kris, Sehun dan Kai mengernyit tidak senang dengan perkataan Xiumin.

Kai tersenyum pada Xiumin.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan kalah darimu." Yang kemudian berbalik beranjak dari tempat itu, diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

**~TBC~**

Ini gaje gak sih? -_- Aneh gak sih? Kok author yang ngetik makin lama makin merasa aneh sendiri. Alurnya agak lari dari plot yang awalnya author buat. Yahh, meskipun memang selalu begitu disetiap ff author #plakk XD Okedeh, gak cerewet lagi deh. Tinggal mau nanya aja, ini bagusan lanjut atau gak?

Mind to review? ^^

Gomawo *bow*

m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

**High School**

**Rate:: T**

**Pair:: All EXO Official couples**

**Genre:: Humor and romance**

**Author:: Hiwatari Niwadark**

**Summary:: Inilah kisah sekolah menengah atas, high school, dimana setiap sekolah memiliki jenis siswa yang berbeda-beda dan unik. Terutama di XOXO high school yang tetap menjadi sekolah impian dan ternama, yang menyimpan rapat-rapat kenyataan tentang 6 siswa berandal yang mencolok dengan aura mereka yang berbeda-beda. Dan satu persatu dari mereka mulai menemukan target kenakalan mereka.**

Annyeong~ Author is back! Yehet!

Umm… Sebenarnya author lagi gak ada mood buat ngelanjutin ff ini karena masalah Kris. Sedih… Tapi mau gimana lagi. FF ini harus tetap berlanjut dan bagi author dan untuk ff author, Kris akan tetap ada menjadi cast di ff EXO author :D

Oke, sebelumnya, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers yang udah nyemangatin author lewat reviews. Thanks a lot, that really makes my day, chingudeul ^^

Oh sedikit pengumuman, style-style EXO yang ada di FF ini, readers bisa bayangkan gaya dan penampilan mereka di MV Growl yang school uniform version. Author ambil inspirasi dan bayangan mereka dari penampilan mereka di MV itu kok ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Tidak ke kantin, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan buku pelajaran selanjutnya. Baekhyun mendongak ke arah Kyungsoo dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Malas. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang tidak normal itu lagi. Mengerikan." Jawabnya yang kemudian mengambil sebungkus roti dari lacinya. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, ia kemudian menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di samping Baekhyun lalu menikmati susu kotaknya yang ia beli di market.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan jam makan siang mereka di dalam kelas dengan bekal kecil yang mereka bawa masing-masing dari pada harus menghabiskan jam makan siang mereka di kantin hanya untuk dijadikan mainan oleh bad boys yang ada di sekolah ini. Baekhyun sungguh tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Sungguh.

Terutama dengan Chanyeol.

BRAAKK!

Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang tinggal di kelas terkejut dengan suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar. Sontak, seisi kelas tersebut melihat ke arah manusia yang dengan nistanya mendobrak pintu kelas mereka, kecuali Baekhyun yang kini tengah sibuk menatap tajam ke arah rotinya yang tergeletak di atas lantai keramik kelasnya. Suara dobrakan pintu mengagetkan Baekhyun hingga membuat roti yang tengah dipegang oleh namja manis tersebut terjatuh dan mendarat dengan indah di atas lantai.

"Omo!"

"Kenapa dia bisa ada di kelas ini?"

"Aduh, padahal aku berusaha untuk tetap di kelas agar tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Haishh! Siapa sih itu? Berisik sekali!" desis Baekhyun kesal seraya memunguti rotinya yang terjatuh, berniat membuangnya ke tong sampah. Kyungsoo terlihat sedang menepuk-nepuk Baekhyun, menyuruh sahabatnya itu untuk melihat sesuatu. Namun, dengan perasaan yang masih kesal, Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan Kyungsoo dan tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Namja manis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk membuang roti beserta bungkusnya ke tong sampah yang ada di depan kelas.

Bukh!

Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya pun sontak menoleh pada orang yang ia tabrak itu dan hendak meminta maaf. Saat melihat seseorang yang ia tabrak itu adalah Chanyeol, namja manis itu pun terkejut dan langsung mengeluarkan gaya ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan hapkidonya.

"Weiitts!" kaget Baekhyun dengan kedua kepalan tangannya di depan dadanya dan satu kakinya yang terangkat ditekuk, siap-siap melayangnya tendangannya. Hal tersebut juga sontak membuat Chanyeol kaget dan mundur selangkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa maumu?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan ancang-ancangnya. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia hanya melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Melihat gerakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung mengganti ancang-ancangnya tadi menjadi kedua telapak tangan yang dilipat di depan dada dengan jari-jari yang saling bertautan, posisi berdoa dengan berdiri tegak dan mata yang terpejam dengan erat. Dan tidak lupa dengan bacaan doa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu pun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Hei! Aku bukan makhluk halus yang membuatmu harus membacakan doa untuk mengusirku." Ujarnya dengan suaranya yang berat. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun namun terhenti saat mendengar doa Baekhyun yang malah semakin keras dengan mata yang terpejam semakin erat.

"Ck." Decih Chanyeol kesal. Ia hendak kembali mendekati Baekhyun. "Jangan mendekat! Kau mau apa? Sudah membuat rotiku terjatuh, sekarang masih mau menggangguku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kesal. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti dan juga merasa kesal karena dituduh pun mengernyit tidak senang. "Rotimu yang jatuh, kenapa aku yang salah? Salahkan saja rotimu yang dengan bodohnya terjtuh ke lantai atau salahkan saja dirimu sendiri yang dengan bodohnya menjatuhkan rotimu itu." balas namja tinggi tersebut.

Baekhyun yang kesal pun langsung menginjak kaki Chanyeol dan langsung mengambil langkah cepat berlari keluar dari kelasnya dengan gesit. "Aww! Eoh! Ya!" kaget Chanyeol yang kemudian ikut berlari mengejar Baekhyun dengan ringisan dan rutukan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kyungsoo dan seisi kelas hanya melihat hal itu dalam kediaman. Sedetik kemudian setelah kepergian dua makhluk berisik tersebut, mereka kembali melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing, dan tentu saja dengan beberapa yeoja maupun namja yang membicarakan kedatangan Chanyeol dan mengganggu Baekhyun tanpa alasan tersebut.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin membantu sahabatnya itu, namun apa dayanya? Ia sendiri pun takut untuk menghadapi Chanyeol yang termasuk bad boy nomor 2 di sekolah ini. Buh. Kyungsoo yang selama ini berpredikat sebagai namja baik dan disiplin ini tentu saja tidak ingin berurusan dengan bad boys yang ada di sekolah barunya ini. Ya, ia tidak akan berurusan dengan mereka. Ia berjanji untuk tidak berusan dengan mereka.

"Oh? Di mana Chanyeol? Bukankah dia tadi ada di sini?" tanya seseorang yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Para siswa-siswi yang tadinya menoleh ke arah asal suara, secara spontan langsung kembali sibuk pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing saat melihat siapa yang ada di ambang pintu kelas mereka itu, Kai.

"Woi! Aku bertanya pada kalian!" kesal Kai seraya menendang meja yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Siswa yang duduk di meja yang paling dekat dengan posisi Kai di ambang pintu itu pun terkejut dan menjawab dengan pelan. "Dia baru saja berlari keluar mengejar Baekhyun." Jawabnya yang kemudian langsung kembali pura-pura sibuk pada buku fisikanya.

Kai yang mendengar jawaban yang pelan itu pun sedikit kesal, ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya datang ke kelas ini untuk menemaninya malah seenaknya pergi. "Ck." decihnya kesal yang kemudian beranjak dari kelas tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang yang mungkin sedikit ia kenal.

Namja dengan kemeja putih yang dikeluarkan, dasi yang longgar, sudut bibirnya yang luka, dan pipi kiri yang lebam tersebut menyeringai tipis yang kemudian kembali berdiri di ambang pintu. "Hoi, alpukat!" panggil Kai pada seseorang yang kini sibuk membaca buku catatan sejarahnya.

Para siswa-siswi yang mendengar panggilan tersebut pun mengernyit bingung, dan ada beberapa yang tahu maksud Kai pun menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk pada buku sejarahnya. Tidak memperdulikan panggilan Kai. Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga bingung dengan panggilan aneh yang dikeluarkan oleh Kai. Apaan alpukat itu? Memangnya ada siswa ataupun siswi yang bernama alpukat di kelas ini?

Karena malas dan juga janjinya yang tidak ingin berurusan dengan bad boy yang ada di sekolah ini, ia pun mengabaikan Kai hingga akhirnya ia menyadari seseorang kini telah berdiri di samping mejanya. Namja manis bermata besar tersebut pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah seseorang itu yang kemudian membuatnya terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya.

Oh… Kyungsoo tidak akan melanggar janjinya untuk tidak berurusan dengan bad boys yang ada di sekolah ini. Tapi sepertinya Kai-lah yang akan membuatnya merusak janjinya dan membuatnya harus berurusan dengan salah satu bad boys yang ada di sekolah ini. Bahkan ia berurusan dengan bad boy nomor 1 di XOXO HS ini.

"Aku memanggilmu. Berani sekali kau tidak menghiraukanku." Ujar Kai yang menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di depannya itu. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya. "Tapi kau tadi tidak memanggilku. Kau tadi memanggil alpukat… kan?" balas Kyungsoo dengan suara pelannya. Sedikit gugup dan juga kesal mengingat namja ini pernah dengan tidak sopannya menyapu gelas jus alpukatnya hingga tumpah mengotori seragamnya.

Jus… alpukat? Oh!

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya. 'Oh, jadi dia tadi memanggilku dengan sindirian alpukat?' pikirnya.

"Namaku bukan alpukat, makanya aku tidak menyahutmu." timpal Kyungsoo. Kai memperjelas seringainya. Ia kembali membaca name tag yang tersemat di blazer Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya pernah ia baca juga.

"Do Kyungsoo." ejanya. Dengan sedikit kasar, Kai mencengkram kerah kemeja Kyungsoo dan menarik namja manis tersebut mendekatinya yang sedikit menunduk. Menarik kerah Kyungsoo dengan cukup kuat hingga akhirnya bibir tebal Kai menempel pada bibir berisi milik Kyungsoo.

Hal itu sontak membuat siswa-siswi yang ada di kelas tersebut, maupun siswa-siswi yang hanya berdiri di depan kelas tidak berani untuk masuk pun terkejut.

Kyungsoo yang membelalakkan matanya pun kini semakin melebarkan matanya saat merasakan bibirnya yang kini basah dijilat oleh Kai. Namja manis itu terkejut dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kai kemudian membuka matanya masih dengan lidahnya yang menjilat bibir berisi Kyungsoo yang terasa manis. Namja tampan itu kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Kyungsoo dengan sedikit mendorongnya. Ia kemudian menyeringai sejenak sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kelas tersebut meninggalkan siswa-siswi yang cengo melihat kejadian itu dan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam dengan kening yang mengernyit.

Namja manis bermata besar itu tidak memperdulikan siswa-siswi yang kini berdesas-desus tentang kejadian tadi. Ia kini tengah sibuk terdiam memikirkan hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya dengan keningnya yang semakin berkerut. Eerr, apa ini termasuk pelecehan seksual?

'Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia gila?' batin Kyungsoo yang masih terkejut seraya menutup bibirnya dengar punggung tangannya.

**.**

**.**

"Father in heaven, please destroy the evil that chasing me now. Please. Jebal. Huuuu!" Masih dengan doa-doa yang keluar dari mulut namja manis itu, Baekhyun tetap berusaha berlari secepat mungkin dari kejaran Chanyeol. "Ya! I'm a human, you crazy boy!" kesal Chanyeol. Entah alasan apa Chanyeol mau mengejar Baekhyun. Yang Chanyeol pikirkan saat ini, ia hanya ingin sedikit bermain dan mengganggu namja mungil yang ada di depannya ini.

"Arrgh! Kenapa kau harus mengangguku, sih? Kenapa kau mengejarku? Apa salahku?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini melambatkan larinya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu berlari? Karena kau berlari makanya aku mengejarmu." Jawab Chanyeol. Mereka kini sudah berada di taman belakang sekolah. Baekhyun berlari sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

"Eh! Ya! Berhenti!" teriak Chanyeol tiba-tiba saat melihat Baekhyun yang menoleh padanya dengan masih berlari. "Hah? Kenapa aku harus berhenti mende-"

BYUUR!

Tidak sempat menarik Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat namja manis tersebut terjatuh ke danau kecil buatan yang ada di taman belakang sekolah megah mereka itu.

"Ahh! Kenapa ada danau di sini?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih shock dengan kondisinya yang basah. Masih terendam di dalam danau dengan tubuhnya yang basah terendam hingga bagian dadanya karena danau yang tidak terlalu dalam, bagian pundak hingga ujung kepalanya tidak basah.

"Pfftt!"

"Jangan tertawa!" seru Baekhyun kesal melihat Chanyeol yang menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Chanyeol pun berusaha untuk menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak dan kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Baekhyun keluar dari danau kecil tersebut yang disambut oleh tangan indah dan lentik milik Baekhyun.

"Aishh." desis Baekhyun saat melihat kondisi seragamnya yang sangat basah, bahkan sampai bagian dalamnya.

"Ikut aku." Ujar Chanyeol yang hendak berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. "Hah? Ke mana? Aku tidak ingin ikut dengan om-om mesum sepertimu." Ujar Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sangat malas berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar ejekan Baekhyun pun menoleh dan mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya yang paling mengerikan. "Ikut atau kulempar kau ke tengah danau." balas Chanyeol singkat sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dengan kondisi basah begini, Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan lebih memilih mengikuti Chanyeol. Terutama dengan ancaman namja tinggi itu yang sukses membuatnya ciut.

"Telenovela sekali adegan mereka." gumam seorang namja yang berdiri di belakang sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dengan rambut pinknya yang dinaikkan dan headset yang bergantungan di telinga kirinya. Ia hanya sedang berkeliling di sekitar sekolah ini saat tidak sengaja melihat dua manusia yang kejar-kejaran kemudian salah satu dari mereka tercebur ke dalam danau buatan, dan ia memilih untuk berdiam di belakang pohon menyaksikan adegan telenovela dua namja tadi.

Saat namja cantik berambut pink tersebut hendak memasang headset kanannya dan beranjak dari sana. Sesuatu yang keras dan bulat menghantam kepalanya dari atas. "Aw!" desisnya terkejut sekaligus kesakitan. Dengan sedikit kesal, ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ke atas. Seorang namja dengan rambut blonde, poni yang hampir menyentuh matanya, wajah yang tampan, ujung kemeja putih yang dikeluarkan dan tanpa dasi yang melekat di kemejanya terlihat tengah duduk di salah satu dahan pohon besar yang ada di atas sana. Namja yang kini sedang memegang sebuah apel di tangan kanannya dan sebuah komik di tangan kirinya tengah menundukkan kepalanya menatap namja berambut pink ngejreng yang ada di bawahnya itu.

Namja berambut pink yang bername tag bertuliskan 'Xi Luhan' tersebut sedikit terkejut melihat namja yang ada di atasnya itu. Ia tahu sedikit tentang namja itu, meskipun ia siswa pindahan di sekolah ini, tapi ia tahu tentang Sehun –namja yang duduk di atas pohon itu sejak kejadian di kantin semalam.

Karena tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sehun yang mendapatkan gelar 'The Third Bad Boy' di sekolah ini, Luhan pun kemudian membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat itu. Sehun yang melihat Luhan mulai beranjak pun kemudian melompat turun dari pohon apel tersebut dan kembali melempar buat apel yang ada di tangan kanannya tepat di belakang kepala Luhan.

"Aww!" keluh Luhan saat kembali merasakan sesuatu menghantam kepala malangnya itu. Dengan tangan kanan yang mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya, Luhan membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sehun yang hanya memasang pokerface biasanya. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan tangannya yang masih mengusap kepalanya tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Memarahi Sehun? Ia masih ingin belajar dengan tenang dan memiliki masa sekolah yang indah di sekolah ini, ia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan preman-preman sekolah. Meminta maaf dan membungkukkan badannya lagi pada Sehun? Oh God! Luhan itu termasuk namja yang mempunya gengsi yang cukup tinggi. Ia tidak ingin membuang harga dirinya hanya untuk terlihat bodoh dan meminta maaf pada namja yang bahkan lebih muda darinya itu. Ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, ia tidak mengganggu Sehun, ia hanya berdiri di bawah pohon yang tengah Sehun panjati itu. Begitu saja. Sehunlah yang mengganggunya duluan dengan melemparkan 2 buah apel ke kepalanya. Kenapa justru dia yang harus meminta maaf pada Sehun? Che, gila.

"Ada apa?" Dua kata itulah yang hanya dapat Luhan keluarkan dari bibir tipisnya itu. Sehun tidak menjawab Luhan, ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja cantik yang ada di depannya itu. Sedangkan Luhan, ia berjalan mundur seiring dengan Sehun yang ebrjalan mendekatinya.

"Berhenti." ujar Sehun. Dan entah kenapa, Luhan menuruti kata-kata Sehun. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun yang masih tetap melangkah maju tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh Luhan.

Saat ini, namja berambut blonde tersebut sudah berdiri di depan Luhan, sangat dekat, bahkan kedua tubuh mereka hampir bersentuhan. Luhan yang tidak nyaman dengan posisinya pun hendak melangkah mundur saat Sehun menahan lengannya untuk tidak bergerak.

Sehun menyerahkan komik yang ada di tangannya pada Luhan. "Kembalikan ini pada Kim Lee Yeon." ujarnya dengan nada datarnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam. Sehun yang melangkah semakin jauh dari Luhan pun mengeluarkan seringainya yang menawan meskipun hanya seringai yang tipis.

"Hah?" beo Luhan yang tidak mengerti. Ia melihat ke arah komik yang kini ada di tangannya. 'Kim Lee Yeon? Kim Lee Yeon itu siapa?' batin Luhan yang kebingungan. Kim Lee Yeon? Komik? Maksudnya? Kembalikan komik ini? Ke Kim Lee Yeon? Tapi Kim Lee Yeon itu siapa? Anak kelas berapa? Lah? Dia sendiri siapa? Eh? Arrgh! Otak Luhan serasa tidak dapat berputar dengan baik. Intinya, ia tidak tahu siapa itu Kim Lee Yeon dan Sehun dengan seeenak saus kacang menyuruhnya mengembalikan komik ini? Dan dengan bodohnya pula Luhan menerima komik itu.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun yang ditarik oleh Chanyeol hanya bisa berjalan dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Ia benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan tatapan-tatapan yang diberikan oleh siswa-siswi yang berada di koridor sekolah yang masih ramai karena jam istirahat yang belum berakhir.

"Oh! Chanyeol? Kenapa kau membawa manusia produsen air? Koridor sekolah jadi basah, kan." Ujar seorang namja dengan setumpukan kertas di tangannya yang kebetulan lewat. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menahan tawanya saat mendengar perkataan namja itu. Manusia produsen air? Pfft! Panggilan apaan itu?

"Dia tercebur ke dalam danau, Suho hyung. Aku akan membawanya ke ruang ganti." Jawab Chanyeol. Namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Suho hyung' tersebut adalah wakil ketua OSIS yang ada di sekolah ini. Ia juga mendapatkan gelar 'The Sixth Bad Boy' oleh siswa-siswi yang ada di sekolah ini. Kenapa? Padahal dia adalah wakil ketua OSIS. Yahh… Itu karena Suho adalah tipe namja yang tidak suka di atur-atur.

Dia adalah tipe siswa yang tidak akan mendengar apa yang diperintahkan oleh para guru. Ia akan melakukan apapun yang ia sukai dan tidak perduli dengan ocehan ataupun perintah guru yang diberikan padanya. Ia dapat terangkat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS dengan alasan yang sama seperti Kris, dia itu tegas dan dapat mengatur organisasi sekolah dan para siswa dengan baik.

Perfectionist, segala sesuatu yang Suho urusi pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar. Entah itu acara sekolah, perubahan pada sistem yang ada di sekolah dan lain-lainnya pasti akan diatur dan diurus oleh Kris dan Suho dengan baik dan lancar. Err, tepatnya diurus oleh Suho, karena Kris di sini hanya mengeluarkan apa rencananya dan tinggal memerintahkannya pada Suho untuk menjalankannya.

Suho hanya merespon dengan tawa kecil yang mengejek. "Yasudah. Lain kali coba suruh dia untuk memproduksi gelembung." Tawanya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan jalannya. Baekhyun mengernyit kesal dengan tawa ejekan Suho. 'Sial. Ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS sama-sama tidak beres.' batinnya. Baekhyun tidak memikirkan tentang Suho lagi saat ia menyadari keberadaannya saat ini. Ia dan Chanyeol kini tengah berada di ruang ganti.

Chanyeol masih menyeret Baekhyun menuju ke locker miliknya. Membukanya dan mengambil baju olahraga miliknya, menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. "Ganti bajumu dengan ini." ujarnya. Baekhyun mengamati baju olahraga milik Chanyeol kemudian berganti menatap namja tinggi yang ada di depannya itu. "Tidak perlu." Jawabnya singkat yang kemudian hendak beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol namun ditahan dan ditarik oleh Chanyeol. "Kau hanya akan membuat sekolah ini becek dengan seragammu yang basah itu." Ujarnya. "Dan kau akan masuk angin kalau terus memakai seragammu itu." Lanjut Chanyeol yang kembali menyodorkan pakaian olahraganya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. Chanyeol adalah salah satu pembuat onar di sekolah ini, dan baru saja semalam ia menjadi korban keonaran namja tinggi ini. Tidak mungkin dalam satu malam Chanyeol langsung berubah jadi baik padanya, 'kan? Tidak mungkin. Imposibble. Kalau sampai Chanyeol berubah jadi baik, sepertinya itu adalah pertanda dari Tuhan bahwa besok bumi berbentuk kubus.

"Kau pasti mengerjaiku. Tidak mau. Urusi saja urusanmu dan jangan ganggu aku lagi." Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Namun, lagi-lagi tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol, kali ini dengan sedikit lebih kasar. Chanyeol membanting tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke locker hingga punggung namja manis itu terbentur cukup keras. Chanyeol menahan leher Baekhyun dengan lengannya yang ditekuk.

"Aww!"

"Dengar! Aku tidak pernah memberikan perhatian pada orang asing sepertimu. Dan seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku sudah berniat membantumu. Tapi kau malah meremehkanku dan membuang harga diriku."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Memangnya siapa yang meminta perhatianmu?"

Oke. Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar kesal. Ia terlihat menggeram kesal dengan kepalan tangannya yang siap dilayangkan. Gerakannya terhenti saat melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang terlihat berani tapi juga sedikit takut. Ia menghela napasnya dengan berat sebelum akhirnya melepaskan Baekhyun dengan cukup kasar.

"Sudahlah. Ambil saja. Kalau benar-benar tidak mau memakainya, buang saja." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada berat dan datarnya seraya melempar baju olahraganya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang menutup kembali lockernya. "Ah!" Baekyun cukup tersontak saat melihat Chanyeol yang telah hendak beranjak kini berbalik dan menatapnya. "A-apa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia kembali membuka lockernya dan terlihat mengambil sesuatu.

"Nah! Ganti." Ucapnya singkat sambil melempar sebuah boxer berwarna abu-abu yang spontan ditangkap oleh Baekhyun. "Ehh?! Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun yang kebingungan sekaligus sedikit malu. Apa-apaan Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk mengganti boxernya juga? Apalagi meminjamkan boxer padanya. Sungguh memalukan dan aneh.

"Ck. Selain sok berani, menyebalkan dan berisik, ternyata otakmu juga tidak berfungsi, ya?" Baekhyun terlihat mengernyit tidak senang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Dalamanmu juga pasti basah, kan? Karena kebetulan aku membawa boxer cadangan, akan kupinjamkan itu padamu." Jelasnya.

Baekhyun memandangi boxer yang kini ada di tangannya itu dengan pandangan aneh. "Itu boxer mahal. Tolong janga baik-baik dan cuci setelah kau menggunakannya." Ujar Chanyeol singkat sebelum beranjak dari ruang ganti. "Aku tidak membutuhkan ini! Ya! Ini menjijikkan, ambil kembali!" seru Baekhyun yang hendak melemparkan kembali boxer milik Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itupun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu dan berbalik dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Ganti atau aku akan menggantung boxer basahmu itu di mading sekolah."

Jleb! Lagi-lagi, ancaman Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan menciut. Oh bayangkan! Betapa malunya dia kalau sampai ia menolak mengganti boxernya, lalu Chanyeol yang marah akan menarik boxer berwarna kuning ngejrengnya yang basah dengan paksan dan memamerkannya di mading, apalagi dengan tulisan 'Byun Baekhyun's' tepat di samping boxer itu. Omegot!

Bam!

Dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri sendiri di dalam ruang ganti yang cukup luas ini dengan ekspresi cengo dan bodohnya. "Kenapa tidak sekalian pinjamkan celana dalamnya juga, hah?" desis Baekhyun dengan kesal yang kemudian memutuskan untuk mengganti seragamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BUKKHH!

"Ah, mianhae." ujar seorang namja dengan suara menyesalnya. Namja bername tag 'Zhang Yixing' itu terlihat berjongkok dan memunguti kertas-kertas yang dijatuhkan oleh orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak itu. Setelah mengumpulkan semua lembaran kertas yang tercecer di lantai, Yixing berdiri dan menyerahkan kertas-kertas tersebut kepada pemiliknya.

"Oh!" Cukup terkejut melihat siapa yang telah ia tabrak tersebut, Yixing membungkukkan badannya. "Mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja." Ujarnya. Suho-namja yang tertabrak- terdiam menatap Yixing. Yixing sendiri pun terlihat bingung dengan Suho yang hanya terdiam dan tidak mengambil kertas-kertas yang ia sodorkan. 'Apa dia marah?' pikir Yixing. Ia juga mendengar sedikit desas-desus tenang Suho yang termasuk ke dalam bad boys, tapi ia tidak mendengar bahwa Suho adalah namja yang pemarah. Ia hanya mendengar bahwa Suho adalah siswa yang suka melawan guru, itu saja, tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mengganggu siswa lain.

"Um? Suho-ssi?" panggil Yixing dengan ragu-ragu. "Ah! Ne, gomaw-" Cklek! BRAKK!

Suara pintu terbuka dengan kasar yang tepat berada di samping Yixing dan Suho tersebut berhasil membuat kedua namja yang berdiri di depan pintu tersebut terlonjak kaget. Suho mendecih kesal melihat namja tinggi dengan wajah mengantuk yang baru saja membuka pintu bertuliskan 'Ruang OSIS' itu hanya berdiri dengan wajah tak bersalahnya.

"What? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Kris, namja tinggi berambut pirang tersebut dengan nada malasnya seraya menguap dengan tangan kiri yang menggaruk kepalanya dan tangannya yang memegang cangkir kopi.

"Oi! Pemalas! Lihatlah ini! Aku mengerjakan semua ini, dank au malah enak-enakan tidur di sini?" omel Suho yang mengambil tumpukan kertas dari tangan Yixing dan menunjukannya pada Kris. "Oh. Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan saja kopi ini. Aku berencana untuk membantumu mengerjakan itu, berhubung ngantuk, aku pikir minum kopi akan membuatku tidak mengantuk lagi. Tapi kopi ini malah membuatku semakin mengantuk. Sial." Kris menumpahkan semua kesalahannya pada si cangkir kopi yang kini tinggal setengah.

Suho berdecak kesal. Yixing yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan hendak beranjak dari tempat itu sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan seseorang menabraknya dengan cukup kuat dari arah belakang hingga membuatnya terdorong ke depan dengan cukup kuat dan menabrak Kris. Kris yang tertabrak oleh Yixing pun terjatuh ke lantai dengan isi cangkir kopi yang berhasil menghiasi seragamnya. Sedangkan Yixing yang hampir terjatuh juga ke lantai berhasil ditahan oleh Suho.

"Ah, mianhae! Aku tidak sengaja dan aku sedang buru-buru. Mianhae!" ujar namja yang menabrak itu dengan lafalan dan nada yang sedikit aneh. Suho mengernyit. "Apa yang dia katakan?" Ia tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh namja tadi, masih dengan dirinya yang memegang kedua bahu Yixing.

"Hah?! Aishh! Siapa namja itu?! Sudah menabrak orang, bukannya membantu dan meminta maaf dengan benar, malah lari." Kesal Kris yang masih terduduk di lantai sambil memandangi seragamnya yang kotor dan basah.

Setelah melepaskan dirinya dari Suho yang setengah memeluknya untuk menahannya agar tidak terjatuh, Yixing menunduk berterima kasih pada Suho dan kemudian meminta maaf pada Kris. "Mianhae, Kris-ssi." Ujarnya pelan seraya membantu Kris berdiri.

"Ini salah bocah itu, bukan salahmu." Jawab Kris. "Siapa anak itu? Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya." Lanjutnya seraya membersihkan seragamnya dengan sarung tangan yang dipinjamkan oleh Suho.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Huang ZiTao anak kelas 10-3. Dia mendaftar di hari dan ruangan yang sama denganku sebagai murid pindahan dari luar negeri." Jelas Yixing. "Huang ZiTao? Oh, apa siswa baru itu belum tahu siapa aku dan peraturan di sini?" tanya Kris entah pada siapa yang kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan OSISnya dengan wajah kesal. Suho dan Yixing hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kris.

**.**

**.**

"Hyung! Hyung! Kyungsoo hyung!" teriak Tao yang baru saja memasuki kelas yang ditempati oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Terlihat di sana Kyungsoo yang tengah mendengar cerita-atau lebih tepatnya ocehan yang disemburkan oleh Baekhyun. "O! Kenapa kau memakai baju olahraga, hyung?" tanya Tao pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdecak kesal. perlukan ia menceritakannya dari awal lagi sampai mulutnya berbusa-busa? "Entahlah. Musibah." Jawabnya dengan sekenanya.

Tao pun mengedikan bahunya dan kembali ke tujuan ia datang ke kelas ini. "Kyungsoo hyung! Kau dalam masalah!" serunya dengan heboh. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu pun mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Di mading utama, di sana ada fotomu dengan K-"

TING TONG TENG TONG!

"PERHATIAN UNTUK HUANG ZITAO KELAS 10-3 UNTUK SEGERA KE RUANG OSIS. SEGERA. SEKARANG! TELAT 5 MENIT, AKAN KUGANTUNG KAU DI ATAP SEKOLAH. TERIMA KASIH."

Tao menghentikan ucapannya. Kini ia menatap loudspeaker yang terpasang di sudut atas ruang kelas dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus terkejut. "Itu suara ketua OSIS." Ujar Baekhyun. "Apa kau membuat masalah?" lanjut Baekhyun bertanya. Tao menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Tao dengan tatapan prihatinnya. "Sepertinya yang dalam masalah itu bukanlah aku, Tao." Ujarnya pelan. Tao menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung. "Hahh? Tapi… Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, kok." Ujarnya dengan suara pelan. Namun sedetik kemudian, alisnya sedikit berkerut. "Eh… Atau mungkin iya?"

**~TBC~**

Oke.. Ini aneh. == Author gak tau harus menceritakan couple yang mana duluan. Jadinya sepertinya mulai dari chapter depan author bakalan buat cerita 2 couple per chapter. Jadi sekarang author mau ambil suara, couple mana yang readers pengen buat chap depan? Dua couple dengan suara paling banyak bakalan jadi pusat cerita di chap depan ^^

Oke, so? Which couple do you prefer to be the main character in next chapter?

Akhir kata dari author,

Mind to review? ^^

Gomawo *bow*

m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

**High School**

**Rate:: T**

**Pair:: All EXO Official couples**

**Genre:: Humor and romance**

**Author:: Hiwatari Niwadark**

**Summary:: Inilah kisah sekolah menengah atas, high school, dimana setiap sekolah memiliki jenis siswa yang berbeda-beda dan unik. Terutama di XOXO high school yang tetap menjadi sekolah impian dan ternama, yang menyimpan rapat-rapat kenyataan tentang 6 siswa berandal yang mencolok dengan aura mereka yang berbeda-beda. Dan satu persatu dari mereka mulai menemukan target kenakalan mereka.**

Yo! Author balik~ Senangnya masa2 ujian udah lewaatt~ *lelang kolor Chen* #plakk

Chap 3 dan setelah author pikir2, lebih baik jangan pakai sistem couple perchapter. Coba bayangkan, kalau author buat 2 couple perchapter, feel pertemuan EXOnya gak ada, padahal ini adalah ff untuk all couple dan all couplenya harus ada feeling bersatunya(?). Ngerti, gak? == #plakk Dan lagi, kalau 2 couple per chap, para shipper pasti hanya akan membaca part OTPnya saja kan? Kesannya pasti gak bakalan nyambung sama couple lain, sedangkan tujuan author di ff ingin semua uke dan seme berkumpul. Jadi author pikir couple diy

bakalan dibikin mix dan berganti-gantian saja seperti chap 1 dan 2. Tak apa, kan? Readers gak kecewa kan? ( ._.`) Maaf sebanyak banyaknya ya, chingudeul atas perubahan sistem couple ini *bow*

Okedehh...! xD

Enjoy~!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**TING TONG TENG TONG! **

"PERHATIAN UNTUK HUANG ZITAO KELAS 10-3 UNTUK SEGERA KE RUANG OSIS. SEGERA. SEKARANG! TELAT 5 MENIT, AKAN KUGANTUNG KAU DI ATAP SEKOLAH. TERIMA KASIH."

"Hahh? Tapi… Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, kok." Ujarnya dengan suara pelan. Namun sedetik kemudian, alisnya sedikit berkerut. "Eh… Atau mungkin iya?" Tao terlihat berpikir keras. Dalam satu hari ini ia hanya melakukan 1 kesalahan, yaitu menabrak seseorang di koridor. Dan dengan bodohnya Tao tidak mengenal namja itu, yang ia tahu hanya namja yang sangat tinggi, berambut blonde dan berwajah tampan. Ukh, buat iri saja, pikir Tao

"Oh ayolah, hyung. Temani aku ke ruang OSIS. Aku tidak tau ruang OSIS ada di lantai berapa, ruangan mana dan ada di dekat mana. Temani akuuu!" rengke Tao menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan menarik seragam olahraga Baekhyun dan kelonggaran. "Kau kan bisa menanyakannya pada murid lain. Aku sedang malas memisahkan bokongku dengan kursiku ini." ujar Kyungsoo dengan malas. Tao mendesis kecewa. Ia mengalihkan tatapan merengeknya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa ditatap pun menatap balik dengan tatapan malasnya. "Apa?" ketusnya. "Kau ingin berjalan ke ruang OSIS bersama orang yang memakai baju olahraga kedodoran hingga tampak bahu seksinya sambil memegang celananya yang super longgar ini?" tanya Baekhyun yang mendeskripsikan keadaannya saat ini.

Jangankan untuk berjalan menemani Tao ke ruang OSIS, berdiri saja celananya akan langsung melorot ke bawah dan bagian bahu dari baju ini juga akan melorot ke bawah, menampilkan bahu putih seksinya itu. Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin mengingat kembali bagaimana malunya ia berjalan dari ruang ganti ke ruangan kelasnya yang berjarak cukup jauh ini sambil memegang celananya yang bahkan harus ia lipat ke atas saking panjangnya dan menahan bahu bajunya agar tidak jatuh. Berasa seperti liliput yang memakai baju manusia. Dan namja manis ini tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memakai baju seragam olahraga milik Chanyeol ini.

"Pfftt!" Tao terlihat menahan tawanya melihat keadaan Baekhyun. "Hoi! Apa yang lucu, hah?! Jangan tertawa!'" repet Baekhyun. "Mr. Kris sedang menunggumu, Tao-ah." ujar Kyungsoo mengingatkan Tao akan panggilan dari ketua OSIS.

Tao berdecak kesal. "Aku tidak mau pergi."

"Dan lebih memilih digantung di atap sekolah?"

"Ck!" Tao mengacak rambutnya dengan sedikit kasar. "Ya, ya. Aku pergi." desisnya dengan malas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas beranjak dari kelas yang ditempati kedua sahabatnya itu. Sebelum sempat melewati pintu kelas, Tao menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. "Oh nama ketua OSIS itu Kris, ya? Keren juga namanya." komentar Tao sebelum akhirnya benar-benar beranjak dari kelas itu.

"Hauwh! Jangan bilang kalau orang yang aku tabrak tadi itu adalah ketua OSIS? Tapi masa dia tidak memiliki hati nurani? Aku menabraknya kan karena tidak sengaja. Masa begitu saja kena hukuman?" gerutu Tao di sepanjang koridor yang masih ramai dengan siswa-siswi

Jam iatirahat di sekolah ini termasuk cukup lama, dan inilah salah satu alasan siswa-siswi ingin bersekolah di sini.

'Ruang OSIS ada di mana?' pikir Tao yang kemudian menghentikan langkahnya saat ia menemukan ruangan dengan plat nama ruangan yang ia cari, 'Ruang OSIS'.

Tao meneguk salivanya saat ia menyadari kalau ini adalah tempat di mana ia menabrak namja tadi. 'Mati aku.'

Tok Tok!

"..."

Tao terdiam di depan pintu kayu mewah itu. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Coba sekali lagi, pikirnya.

TOK TOK TOK TOK!

Brakk!

Tao tersontak kaget saat pintu itu dibuka secara kasar oleh seseorang yang kini ada di depannya ini, menatapnya seolah ingin mencincangnya dan menjadikannya bakso manusia.

"A-Ano... Saya Tao dari kelas 10-3." Tao terlihat semakin gugup karena Kris, yang ternyata benar-benar namja yang ia tabrak tadi sama sekali tidak berbicara, hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Errr... Ada apa memanggil saya, Kri-Woaaahh!" Belum selesai bertanya, kerah seragam kemeja Tao ditarik oleh Kris untuk masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS dan pintu pun ditutup dengan ganas oleh ketua OSIS tampan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

"Apa anak itu sudah menemukan ruang OSIS? Dia kan tidak ikut upacara pembukaan dan arahan struktur sekolah semalam. Jelas pasti dia tidak tahu dimana ruang OSIS." gumam Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. "Aku akan coba melihatnya sebentar." ujarnya seraya beranjak dari bangkunya. "Aku titip roti, ya." ujar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. "Aku lapar~ Rotiku jatuh tadi, ingat? Ayolah..." rengek Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas dan mengangguk malas. 'Kubawakan plastik rotinya saja untuknya.' pikir Kyungsoo malas.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah. Seiring berjalan, namja manis itu semakin merasa risih. 'Kenapa mereka semua melihat ke arahku terus?' batin Kyungsoo bingung. Hampir semua pasang mata manusia yang ada di koridor sekolah itu melihat ke arah namja bertubuh mungil ini dan ada juga beberapa yang berbisik-bisik. Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada salah satu siswi. Bukannya menjawab, siswi itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya dan segera pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo hanya cengo melihatnya.

'Hah? Kenapa mereka semua menghindariku? Apa mereka semua sudah tidak waras? Atau aku yang mulai gila?' pikir Kyungsoo yang benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kondisi saat ini. Ia pun tidak menghiraukan manusia-manusia yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh mereka. Tujuannya untuk keluar dari kelas yaitu melihat kondisi Tao, apakah ia sampai di ruang OSIS dengan selamat atau hanya tinggal tubuhnya saja dengan arwah yang melayang-layang di udara? Pfft! Pikiranmu terlalu kejam, Kyungsoo.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya namja bertubuh mungil itu berjalan, sesuatu yang terlihat sangat besar dan janggal itu menarik perhatian Kyungsoo yang membuatnya melangkah mundur untuk melihat sesuatu itu.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo membesar seketika saat melihat itu. 'Apa ini? Ini foto atau poster? Besar sekali. Bahkan lebih besar dari poster mading. Lebih cocoknya ini poster kampanye!' batin Kyungsoo mengomentari sebuah foto berukuran besar yang tertempel di mading utama yang ada di sekolah ini.

'Eh! Ani! Yang paling penting, kenapa fotoku dengan namja itu saat berciuman bisa ada di sini?! Siapa yang memotretnya? Siapa yang memasang ini?' Kyungsoo menempelkan kedua tangannya ke kaca mading dan melotot ke arah foto yang sungguh luar biasa besar itu. Kyungsoo yang merasa kesal dan juga bingung dengan puun menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan bertanya, menanyakan tentang poster ini pada siswa-siswi yang tadi berkumpul di sana yang terus-terusan memandanginya. Dan... Kosong. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo menyadari foto itu, siswa-siswi itu langsung pergi dari tempat itu dari pada harus terlibat oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Dan sialnya lagi, kaca mading itu terkunci. Ia tidak bisa mengambil foto itu. 'Ini pasti kerjaan Kai.' pikir Kyungsoo yang hendak mencari Kai. Namun niatnya itu musnah saat sebuah pikiran muncul, yaitu bagaimana kalau Kai hanya ingin mempermainkannya? Dan semua ini hanyalah jebakan? Ohohoho! Kyungsoo tidak sebodoh itu. Kemudian namja bertubuh mungil tersebut berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke kelas dengan cuek berhubung bel tanda berakhir istirahat baru saja dibunyikan, dan niatnya untuk mengecek kondisi Tao pun hilang.

**.**

**.**

"Sial." umpat Luhan saat ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. 'Aku kembali ke tempat yang tadi.' batin namja berwajah cantik itu saat merasa sudah keempat kalinya ia berjalan dan kembali ke tempat ini, koridor dengan sesuatu yang membuatnya yakin kalau ia telah kembali ke tempat ini sebanyak 4 kali, yaitu sebuah lapangan indoor kusam yang terdapat di ujung koridor. Koridor sekolah semua sudah sepi, berhubung dengan berakhirnya jam istirahat dan semua siswa-siswi dan para guru berada di kelas masing-masing untuk belajar dan mengajar karena sepertinya ia tersesat di gedung lama yang memang tergabung dengan gedung baru, dan ia tidak tahu jalan untuk kembali ke gedung baru. Berada di gedung lama ini cukup membuatnya merinding sendiri dan paranoid.

Gara-gara amanah yang diberikan Sehun untuknya agar mengembalikan komik ini pada Kim Leeyeon, Luhan jadi tersesat di sekolah barunya yang super luas ini. Ia siswa pindahan di sini, tidak mungkin ia mengingat rute sekolah yang seluas istana ini dalam 2 hari, 'kan? Dan hal itulah yang menyebabkannya tersesat meskipun sudah berkali-kali mencari jalan keluar, ia tetap kembali ke tempat yang sama dan tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran.

'Haish! Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan perintah si Sehun itu, sih? Bodoh!' batin Luhan memarahi dirinya sendiri yang sedetik kemudian ia mengutuk Sehun. 'Si rambut uban itu! Kalau ketemu nanti akan kulempari kepalanya dengan durian! Hoobae beraninya memerintah sunbae?!' Luhan yang kesal pun menendang-nendang pintu gedung olahraga indoor yang ada di depannya itu.

"Ck! Bising!"

"Huwwwaaaa!" Luhan yang kaget saat mendengar suara dan melihat wajah seorang namja yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu pun sontak langsung membanting tutup pintu gedung tersebut hingga membentur wajah namja itu dengan cukup -ralat- sangat kuat. Yang pastinya juga akan sangat sakit.

"Aargh!" ringis namja yang ada di dalam gedung tersebut. Luhan terdiam. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Gedung olahraga. Pintu. Tendangan. Seorang namja. Banting pintu. Dan... suara kesakitan. Itu...

"Oh... Sehun?" desis Luhan bertanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan saat pintu itu terbuka sedikit akibat membal dari kepala Sehun. Lihatlah dahsyatnya bantingan Luhan hingga membuat pintu itu membal dari kepala silver Sehun. "Kau ini gila." gumam Sehun mengusap kening, hidung dan bibirnya.

"M-mian..." ujar Luhan pelan. Ia terlonjak saat melihat tatapan tajam Sehun. "Belum mengembalikan komik, dan sekarang menyakiti wajah tampanku? Kau ingin bermain-main denganku, Xi Luhan?" Luhan mengernyit. Dari mana namja pokerface ini tahu kalau ia belum mengembalikan komiknya?

'"Aku sedari tadi tidur di bangku panjang di dalam sini dan aku melihatmu dari tadi jalan lewat sana dan berakhir kembali ke sini terus. Kau mengganggu istirahatku." ungkap Sehun dengan nada datarnya. "Oh pantas saja aku selalu merinding setiap berada di lapangan ini, ternyata ada kau yang menghuni." gumam Luhan.

Sehun memicingkan matanya ke arah Luhan. Namja berwajah cantik dan berambut spike pink itu pun meneguk ludahnya, ia lupa akan tekad awalnya untuk tidak berurusan dengan salah satu bad boys yang ada di sekolah ini, apa lagi dengan Oh Sehun.

"Errr.. Mianhae, aku permisi dulu." ujar Luhan pelan seraya melangkah mundur dengan perlahan. Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengeluarkan senyum remehnya pada Luhan dan melambaikan tangannya.

Luhan bersumpah akan menemukan jalan kembali ke gedung baru kali ini. Ia bersumpah tidak akan bertemu Sehun lagi. Ia bersumpah kali ini ia harus dapat kembali ke gedung ba-

Dan matilah dia... Ia malah kembali lagi ke lapangan indoor ini. Padahal ia yakin telah mencoba jalur koridor lain yang belum ia lalui, mana tahu itulah jalan keluarnya, dan ternyata ia tetap saja kembali ke tempat ini. Dan yang sialnya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Sehun yang masih tetap berdiri bersandar di pintu dengan senyuman meremehkan, seolah ia telah mengetahui bahwa Luhan pasti tidak akan menemukan jalan keluarnya dan kembali ke ruangan lapangan lama ini.

Luhan mendengus kesal. Ia pun berniat untuk pergi dari tempat itu hingga akhirnya tangannya ditarik oleh Luhan sebelum sempat melangkah lebih jauh. Sehun menarik Luhan cukup kasar hingga masuk ke dalam ruangan lapangan dan mengurung namja cantik itu dengan kedua lengannya yang bersender ke dinding.

"Apa maumu? Aku 'kan sudah minta ma-"

"Minat maaf saja tidak cukup." Sehun menyentuh dagu Luhan dan menaikkannya, membuat namja wajah putih bersih Luhan terangkat dan menatap langsung ke Sehun yang berpostur lebih tinggi darinya. Sehun menyeringai tipis seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xiumin terlihat sibuk membolak-balik sebuah buku folio yang ada di tangannya sembari berjalan menyusuri perpustakaan yang sangat sepi ini untuk mencari tempat duduk. Sampai akhirnya ia mendapatkan tempatnya dan telah mendaratkan bokongnya ke kursi dan meletakkan buku folionya ke meja, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari buku folio tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya saat merasa penasaran dengan seseorang yang tampaknya tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja yang duduk persis di depannya. 'Siswa bolos, ya? Ckckck.' pikir Xiumin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebagai seorang ketua kedisiplinan, sudah seharusnya ia membangunkan dan menegur siswa tersebut. Namun niatnya terhenti saat ia merasa tidak asing dengan gaya seragam dan rambut siswa tersebut.

Dan benar saja saat siswa tersebut terbangun dengan sendirinya dan mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat jelas dan sangat tidak asing. "Chen?"

"Ck!" decak Chen kesal. Baru saja bangun dan membuka matanya, sudah melihat namja yang paling ia benci di sekolah ini. Memang hari yang sial. Dimarahi oleh appanya, mobil mogok di tengah jalan, lapangan parkir di sekolah penuh yang membuatnya harus parkir di luar gerbang sekolah, telat masuk kelas dengan guru, sakit maagnya kambuh, ruang UKS penuh yang membuatnya harus beristirahat di perpustakaan, dan yang paling sial, ia bertemu dengan Xiumin.

"Ya! Kau bolos, Chen!" Chen mengernyitkan keningnya dan memasang wajah tidak suka ke arah Xiumin. "Diamlah, kau sangat berisik." complain Chen. "Kau sendiri juga bolos.' timpalnya. "Aku tidak bolos, guru BP menyuruhku untuk mengecek semua kasus yang telah kalian perbuat di buku ini. Dan kebolosanmu ini akan kulaporkan ke guru BP." ujar Xiumin.

Chen yang berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan kesal, menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan sangat tidak suka, tidak mempedulikan guru penjaga perpustakaan yang menegurnya. "Dengar, Xiumin! Aku bukan bolos. UKS penuh, dan apa kau mau menyuruhku beristirahat di kantor satpam?" Xiumin mengernyitkan keningnya. "UKS? Beristirahat? Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya. Chen berdecak

"Ck, bukan apa-apa. Dan lagi, urusi saja dirimu sendiri, tidak perlu sok mengkhawatirkanku. Dan lagi, jangan terlalu banyak gaya untuk berpura-pura ingin melindungi sekolah ini dari kami. Kami bukan hama di sekolah ini, justru kau lah kuman dari luar yang seharusnya keluar dari sekolah ini." Oke, bad mouth Chen mulai bekerja.

Xiumin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berdiri dan hendak membalas dan menghentikan Chen yang hendak beranjak.

"Ah!" rintih Chen yang belum sempat beranjak dari posisinya. Ia langsung terduduk dan kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya dengan alas lengan kanannya dan tangan kirinya yang memegang perut bagian atasnya.

Xiumin membulatkan mata bulatnya dan melihat Chen dengan bingung sekaligus terkejut. 'Apa? Aku belum menyentuhnya, seujung jari pun aku belum menyentuhnya, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sumpah! Kenapa dia tiba-tiba kesakitan?' bingung Xiumin yang tampak mulai panik dengan Chen yang tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

"C-Chen?" panggil Xiumin sambil menyentuh pundak Chen dengan ragu-ragu yang kemudian ditepis dengan cukup kasar oleh Chen. Xiumin sedikit kesal dengan respon Chen, namun rasa khawatir dan bingungnya membuatnya untuk berjinjit dan mengintip ke arah tangan kiri Chen yang meremas kemeja putihnya itu. "Kau sakit maag?" Chen tidak menjawab, bahkan merespon dengan gerakan pun tidak.

'Dia masih hidup, 'kan?' pikir Xiumin saat Chen tidak bergerak dan merespon sama sekali. Pikiran itu ia tepis jauh-jauh saat melihat Chen yang terlihat bernapas dengan tersenggal-senggal. Oh, sakit maag itu sangatlah sakit.

Xiumin menoleh ke kiri dan kenan, melihat ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan dan menemukan dispenser yang ada di meja guru penjaga. Ia pun segera ke meja guru penjaga tersebut dan meminta segelas air hangat. Sebenarnya Xiumin ingin meminta air panas saja, kalau bisa air mendidih sekalian yang kemudian memaksa Chen untuk meminum itu, hukuman untuk bad mouthnya. Muahahaha! Tapi berhubung Chen sedang sakit, Xiumin yang manis dan baik hati ini pun tidak tega melakukan hal sekejam itu. Jadilah ia menggunakan air hangat untuk sedikit menyakiti lidah Chen. Bercanda. Air hangat itu cocok untuk meredakan sakit maag.

"Ini, minumlah." ujar Xiumin seraya menyodorkan segelas air hangat itu pada Chen. Chen yang tidak suka pun kemudian menepis tangan Xiumin yang menyebabkan air pada gelas itu tertumpah setengah hingga membasahi buku folio. Chen mengangkat kepalanya saat menyadari perbuatannya dan menatap Xiumin yang terlihat sedikit terkejut. Namun namja berwajah manis tersebut kemudian tidak menghiraukan buku penting tersebut dan kembali menyodorkan gelas yang berisi air hangat yang tinggal setengah. "Minumlah sedikit, maagmu akan sedikit membaik dengan meminum yang hangat-hangat."

Chen menatap Xiumin cukup lama. Aneh, ia tahu bahwa buku folio ini adalah buku yang sangat penting yang akan dilaporkan ke yayasan. Lalu kenapa Xiumin malah tidak marah padanya?

Dengan ragu-ragu, Chen menerima gelas itu dan meminumnya perlahan-lahan. Sedangkan Xiumin tampak sibuk membersihkan bukunya dan meja dari genangan air. Setelah meja kering, ia meletakkan buku tersebut di salah satu meja yang berada di samping jendela, meja yang terkena sinar matahari agar cepat kering.

Chen yang sedari tadi melihat gerak-gerim Xiumin pun hanya terdiam. Bingung dan juga sedikit... tertegun kagum. Sedikit saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao mengelus bokongnya yang terasa sakit akibat membentur lantai. 'Kasar sekali.' pikir Tao sembari menatap Kris yang berdiri di depannya. "Kau mau duduk di sana sampai kapan?" tanya Kris pada Tao yang sedari tadi duduk di lantai dan hanya menatap Kris. Tao yang sadar pun bergegas berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya. "Ada apa, Kris-sunbaenim?" tanyanya langsung. Entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini. Ia sungguh tidak suka dengan ketua OSIS ini.

"Kau ingat kejadian pagi tadi?" tanya Kris seraya membanting dirinya ke sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Tao memutar bola matanya. Kenapa harus membesar-besarkan masalah itu, sih? Itu 'kan hanya ketidaksengajaan dan lagi ia sudah meminta maaf, bukan?

"Maafkan saya mengenai itu, sunbaenim." tutur Tao sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kris terlihat tersenyum kecil. "Hn, hn. Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi aku punya satu permintaan, ah ani... Maksudnya, ingin minta tolong. Tolong belikan aku hot chocolate dan sandwich di kantin, aku lapar." perintah Kris yang telah memejamkan matanya. Inilah ketua OSIS XOXO High School.

Tao terlihat menaikkan kedua alisnya dan sedikit melebarkan matanya. 'Ini ketua OSIS kenapa seperti bapak-bapak yang ada di warung kopi, sih? Malas sekali. Kerjaan menumpuk di meja bukannya dikerjakan malah tidur-tiduran di sofa. Aki sumpahi tidur selamanya baru tahu!' batinnya kesal yang masih tetap terdiam di posisinya. Kris tampak membuka matanya dan menatap Tao. Tao pun menatap balik. "Uangnya?"

"Tentu saja pakai uangmu." jawab Kris dengan santainya yang kemudian mengubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi Tao, seolah tidak ingin mendengar protes dari namja bermata panda tersebut.

"Hah?! Tapi-"

"Shhh! Shut up!" Kris menoleh sejenak dengan wajah datarnya yang kemudian kembali membelakangi Tao dan memejamkan matanya. 'Sial si zombie ini. Aku belum sarapan dan belum sempat makan siang gara-gara panggilan tidak pentingnya. Dan sekarang dia menyuruhku membelikannya makanan? Lalu aku makan apaaa? Sendok?' Tao membatin kesal saat berjalan menyusuri koridor.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan mading utama dan melihat sesuatu yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. "Ah, aku lupa memberitahu Kyungsoo hyung tentang ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tampak memundurkan wajahnya saat Sehun semakin memperkecil jarak wajah mereka. "Ya!" bentak Luhan yang mendorong dada Sehun agar menjauh. Dorongan yang diberikan oleh Luhan tidak membuatnya bergeser sedikitpun dari posisinya. Dengan seringai yang semakin terlihat jelas di wajahnya, Sehun semakin memperkecil jarak mereka.

Luhan tampak semakin panik dan semakin gencar mendorong Sehun. "Aish!" kesal Luhan yang tiba-tiba mendorong kening Sehun dengan kuat. "Ahh! Sakit" keluh Sehun saat merasa kepalanya terdorong ke belakamg hingga mengeluarkan suara krek. Fiuh, untung saja kepalanya tidak copot.

Luhan tampak kehilangan kesabarannya menghadapi namja silver yang ada di depannya ini. Ia pun memukulkan komik yang ada di tangannya ke kepala Sehun dengan cukup kuat. Hmph! Pembalasan untuk apel yang semalam! =..= Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sehun sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat itu meninggalkan Sehun dan komik yang ia kembalikan.

Sehun tampak terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ting Tong Teng Tong~ Tong Teng Ting Tong~**

Bel pertanda sekolah telah berakhir untum hari ini pun berbunyi. Tampak siswa-siswi berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas dan segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Baekhyun tampak kesulitan berjalan dari pintu utama sekolah melewati lapangam yang luas ke gerbang. Lihatlah dia yang menenteng tas ranselnya di punggung, tangan kiri menenteng tas kecil yang berisi seragam basahnya dan tangan kanan yang menarik celananya ke atas agar tidak melorot. Malu, ini sangatlah memalukan.

Saat telah sampai di gerbang, tanpa ia sadari seseorang tiba-tiba menarik lengannya. "Oi! Oi!" kaget Baekhyun saat tangannya hampir terlepas dari celananya. Kalau sampai celananya melorot apalagi di tempat seramai ini, matilah dia dan harga dirinya.

Namja manis itu tampak mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang dengan seenak risol menariknya ke samping gerbang. Ia melototkan matanya pada namja yang tidak asing lagi baginya ini. "Apa? Kau gila, untung saja tanganku tidak terlepas."

Namja itu, Chanyeol tampak menahan tawanya dengan tersenyum tertahan melihat keadaan Baekhyun akibat perbuatannya. Ini menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol.

"Apa? Aku sedang malas berurusan dengan orang saat ini." ujar Baekhyun yang hendak beranjak namun kembali ditahan oleh Chanyeol. "Tunggu, jangan jutek begitu padaku, atau mau kutarik kembali pakaianku yang kau pinjam itu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Kalau kondisi mendukung pun ia tidak sudi meminjam dan memakai pakaian Chanyeol yang besarnya seperti sprei kasur ini.

Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba memelukanya dari belakang saat ia hendak beranjak pergi lagi. Pelukannya sangatlah erat.

"Aaakh! Lepas!"

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" Dan Chanyeol pun sukses mendapatkan jambakan yang kuat di rambut coklat tua kehitamannya.

"Otakmu kadaluarsa? Berkarat? Sudah tahu pakaianku begini, diajak jalan-jalan pula?"

Chanyeol hanya merintih pelan dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit

Ia merasa akan kehilangan setengah dari rambutnya, eh seperempat saja deh, dengan tangan kirinya yang masih memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan erat. "Lepas! Lepas! Lep-"

"Sexual harrasment." ujar seorang namja dari arah belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menoleh mendengar suara tersebut. "Suho hyung?"

Suho tidak menjawab, ia sibuk menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'dasar mesum!'.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit kesal. "Apa perlu kutaruh di mading dengan judul 'Chanyeol Melakukan Pelecehan Seksual Pada Anak Kecil?' disertai foto posisimu sekarang?" tanya Suho masih dengan tatapan jijiknya.

Chanyeol tampak sangat kesal dan tersinggung dengan penuturan Suho yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya ini, tampak dari keningnya yang memunculkan urat-urat. "I'm innocent. Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan begitu, hyung!"

"Dan aku bukan anak kecil!" kali ini Baekhyun protes. Suho tampak tertawa puas mengerjai Chanyeol dan namja yang belum ia kenal ini.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan mendorong Suho iseng. Suho terdorong sedikit ke belakang dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Brukk!

"Ups!" Suho menoleh dan melihat buku-buku tebal berjatuhan di atas lantai aspal. "Oh? Yixing?" panggilnya saat menyadari seseorang yang ia tabrak adalah orang yang baru saja ia kenal siang tadi.

Yixing tersenyum. "Ah, Suho-ssi." Ia kemudian berjongkok untuk memunguti buku-buku tebalnya. "Ah, mianhae." ujar Suho. Ia menghentikan gerakannya sejenak saat tangan kirinya tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan kanan Yixing. 'Lembut.' batinnya.

"Aww, romantis sekali kalian. Aku iri. Ayo kita lakukan juga, Baek!" ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang tampak memasang wajah murung. Ia tidak bisa pulang, Chanyeol kembali memeluknya! Bahkan lebih erat gara-gara ia hampir melarikan diri tadi.

"Lakukan saja dengan pak satpam." ketus Baekhyun.

Yixing hanya tersenyum dan berdiri setelah semua buku-bukunya terkumpul. "Gomawo, Suho-ssi." ujarnya yang kemudian membungkukkan dirinya tanda pamit. "Eh? Tunggu sebentar. Pulang bersama saja, bagaimana? Bukumu terlihat berat." tawar Suho. Yixing tampak terdiam. "Gwaenchana, ini tidak berat, kok." Yizing tampak meneguk ludahnya saat melihat Suho hanya terdiam dan menatapnya dalam-dalam seolah memaksanya untuk pulang bersama dengannya. Dan ia juga pernah mendengar desas desus bahwa keinginan dan perintah Suho adalah mutlak, danbmau tidak mau harus menurutinya.

Yixing tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "N-ne..."

'Ahaha, matilah aku. Kenapa bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, sih? Padahal aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan salah satu dari mereka.' batin Yixing yang gagal untuk melarikan diri.

Keenam namja ini memang tampan dan berkharisma, tidak jarang juga para siswi ingin mendekati mereka meskipun mereka terkenal akan kenakalannya. Tapi tidak untuk para siswa, mereka lebih memilih untuk mengajak guru BP untuk selfie dari pada bertatap mata atau bahkan berbicara dengan keenam namja itu, termasuk Yixing murid teladan-tidak terlalu teladan juga sih melihat gaya pakaiannya yang juga sedikit berantakan- pun tidak terlalu ingin berurusan dengan mereka.

"Oho! Ada apa di sini?" tanya Kai yang baru saja datang yang diikuti oleh Sehun. Dan jangan lupakan Luhan yang berjalan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. "Itu siapa, Sehun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Pacarku." jawabnya. "Hah?!" beo Chanyeol dan Suho.

Luhan tampak akan mengeluarkan protesnya namun dihentikan oleh Sehun. 'Oh! Dua namja pemeran adegan telenovela semalam!' batin Luhan yang sempat-sempatnya mengingat adegan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di taman belakang semalam.

"Kita sudah membuat kesepakatan, bukan? Kau akan menjadi pacarku selama seminggu, mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi dan melakukan apa saja yang aku mau kalau aku berhasil membawamu kembali ke gedung baru." jelas Sehun.

"Tapi aku tidak mengira kau menganggap itu serius." protes Luhan. "Oh Sehun tidak pernah bercanda, Xi Luhan." ujar Sehun dengan pokerfacenya. Luhan hanya mendengus kesal dan menyesal dengan kesepakatan yang telah ia buat.

Setelah memukul kepala Sehun dan pergi dari lapangan itu, ia berusaha mencari jalan keluar lagi dan memang sial, ia kembali lagi ke lapangan itu. Dan setelah putus asa, akhirnya Sehun pun menawarkan dirinya untuk menuntun Luhan kembali dengan syarat yang tadi Sehun jelaskan. Dan tanpa berpikir bahwa Sehun serius, Luhan pun menerima tawaran sekaligus perjanjian tersebut. Dan jadilah begini.

Kai yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol pun hendak menanyakan posisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlihat menyesakkan matanya. "Apa yang sedang kalian laku-"

"Aaahh! Lepaskan! Aku mau pulangg! Aku bosan melihat mukamu dari tadi siang sampai sekarang!" Semua aktivitas mereka dan ucapan Kai terhenti saat mendengar teriakan menggeleragar yang terdengar mendekat ke arah mereka. Dan tampaklah Kris yang berjalan ke arah mereka sambil menarik-lebih tepatnya menyeret seorang namja. "Tao?" panggil Baekhyun.

Tao menoleh saat mendengar suara Baekhyun. "Hyunggg! Help meee! Aku diculik, hyung." Kris memicingkan matanya pada Tao dan langsung membekap mulut namja bermata panda tersebut. "Yo!" sapa Kris dengan gaya khasnya. Baehyun memutar bila matanya. "Bagaimana cara menolongmu kalau aku saja disandera." gumamnya dengan sangat pelan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa ribut sekali?" tanya Chen yang diikuti oleh Xiumin dibelakangnya. "Oh! Yang paling penting, kenapa kau bisa dengannya? Bukankah kalian musuh besar?" tanya Kai. Chen memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas bosan. Xiumin juga terlihat melakukan hal yang sama. "Hari ini memang hari yang sial. Aku sakit, dan guru BP menyuruh Xiumin untuk mengantarku pulang."

"Panggil aku hyung." timpal Xiumin. "Ya ya, Xiumin hyung." jawab Chen malas.

"Kalau tidak suka, kalian kan bisa saja tidak mengikuti perintahnya. Toh, dia tidak akan tahu Xiumin benar-benar mengantarmu pulang atau tidak, 'kan?" kali ini Suho mengeluarkan suaranya. "Iya, dan entah kenapa sonsaengnim itu mendadak pintar. Dia menyuruh Xiumin memotret rumahku sebagai bukti bahwa ia benar-benar mengantarku pulang dan menunjukkan foto itu padanya besok." jelas Chen.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja selfie berdua dengan rumah Chen sebagai backgroundnya?" sindir Kris dengann suara beratnya.

"Oh, selamat pulang berduaan deh kalau begitu." ujar Sehun dengan nada prihatin sambil menepuk pundak Chen. Chen menatap Sehun dengan kesal, rasanya ingin menggigit tangan Sehun sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal pada hari sialnya ini.

"Ah! Pulang berduaan, romantis sekali. Ayo kita pulang bersama juga, Baek!" ajak Chanyeol.

"Pulang saja berduaan dengan tukang parkir itu, ck!" jawab Baekhyun dengan ketus.

Dari pintu utama gedung sekolah, tampak Kyungsoo tengah berjalan dengan buru-buru. Ia telah berjanji akan pulang bersama dengan Baekhyun yang akan menunggu di gerbang sekolah.

Eh? Gerbang sekolah? Tunggu... Ini sudah 15 menit setelah bel berbunyi, dan biasanya sekolah sudah mulai sepi, kenapa di gerbang sekolah banyak orang?

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat suasana di gerbang sekolah itu. Dan ia baru menyadari kalau... keenam namja fenomenal itu tengah berkumpul di sana dengan Tao dan Baekhyun yang tengah ditahan oleh Kris dan Chanyeol. Ia berniat ke sana untuk membantu Tao dan Baekhyun, tapi... Sialnya ada Kai di sana, dan ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dan berurusan dengan Kai lagi setelah melihat fotonya di mading sekolah. Harga dirinya telah habis dibuat Kai.

Kyungsoo tampak memulatkan matanya. Oh God! Kai melihatnya!

Dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

**~TBC~**

Wahoooo. Chap kali benar-benar sangat sangat panjangg *lap keringat di baju Sehun* Mian kalau banyak typos karena author ngetiknya dari hp jadi agak susah. Mian mian.

oke, author mau minta maaf sekali lagi atas perubahan sistem couple *bow* Mianhae...

**Thanks a lot buat readers yang udah mereview.. ^^ **Author sangat menghargai dan berterima kasih atas review yang berisi dukungan dan juga sarannya ^^

Thanks untuk::

**younlaycious88, zakurafrezee, Vionic KTS Maniac, Anon, Guest, yulhaessiboo, Galaxy-PANPAN, choi arang, , fuawaliyaah, park min mi, rizqibilla, Tabifangirl,Yo, Yoshino Tada, Baekhugs0420, Baby couplexo, yesbyunbaekhee12, Fangirl-nim, ririn chubby, N-Yera48, , hunhan, , sjhhktht, HappyBaek99, yesbyunbaekhee12, Maple fujoshi2309, krispandataozi, Guest, Baekhyunniee, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Pcy, dokydo91, taufikunn9, lolamoet, Cho Minhyun 137, Fujoshi203, four is kim, TaoZik, RLR14, Park Hye Rinzz**

**Balasan beberapa review untuk:**

**-ririn chubby:: **Terima kasih ya untuk saran dan kritiknya ^^ Maaf kalau banyak typos dan kesalahan EYD *bow* Akan kuperbaiki ^^ Terimakasih ne, sangat membantu.

-**four is kim:: **hallo~ Salam kenal juga ^^ Nama author? hahaha Itu Hiwatari NiwaDark #plakk #bercanda Nama author Cindy :D Bangapta~

Oke oke, sekian dulu untuk cuap cuapnya di chap kali ini. Mian kalau chap ini kurang bagus *bow*

Akhir kata dari author,

mind to Review? :)

Gomawo~ *bow* m(_ _)m


	4. Chapter 4

**High School**

**Rate:: T**

**Pair:: All EXO Official couples**

**Genre:: Humor and romance**

**Author:: Hiwatari Niwadark**

**Summary:: Inilah kisah sekolah menengah atas, high school, dimana setiap sekolah memiliki jenis siswa yang berbeda-beda dan unik. Terutama di XOXO high school yang tetap menjadi sekolah impian dan ternama, yang menyimpan rapat-rapat kenyataan tentang 6 siswa berandal yang mencolok dengan aura mereka yang berbeda-beda. Dan satu persatu dari mereka mulai menemukan target kenakalan mereka.**

Annyeong all~! Apa kabar? *muter-muter boxer Chanyeol*

Ini sumpah, author gak tau lagi mau buat kayak mana alurnya == #plak Awalnya buat ff ini cuma coba-coba, dan gak nyangka bakal dapet respon yang cukup banyak. Dan maaf sebelumnya kalau ff ini entarnya makin lama pasti bakal makin aneh XD *direbus*

Oke untuk chap yang lalu, author bener-bener minta maaf kalau itu hancur banget, typos bertebaran dan alurnya juga rada aneh. Mohon maklum, kondisi buat ngetik waktu itu gak terlalu nyaman jadinya kayak gitu deh tuh chap ^^ okede, sudah cukup citcot(?)nya, lanjutin ffnya~

Enjoy~!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Ada apa, sih? Kok mendadak ramai?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelannya yang terkesan cuek. Ya, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan suasana di sekitarnya sekarang, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya ia bisa pulang secepatnya. Dan tentu saja masih berada di back hugnya Chanyeol yang erat.

"Iya, ya. Hei! Untuk apa kalian ikut-ikut aku berhenti di sini, hah? Mengganggu saja. Hush!" usir Chanyeol yang baru menyadari suasana di sekitarnya, dimana kelima temannya berkumpul di sini dengan masing-masing membawa seorang manusia.

"O-oi! Kai! Mau ke mana?" Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol, Chen malah bertanya dengan setengah berteriak pada Kai yang tiba-tiba beranjak ke arah gedung sekolah.

"Psst! Tao!" panggil Baekhyun. Tao menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan wajah sengsaranya.

"Itu Kyungsoo." bisik Baekhyun.

Tao memasang wajah bodohnya. "Hah?"

"Haduh…" keluh Baekhyun. Sepertinya tulinya Tao kumat mendadak.

Kyungsoo sedikit melebarkan matanya dan mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat Kai mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Saat ia menyadari kalau melangkah mundur adalah pilihan yang salah mengingat ia akan kembali masuk ke gedung sekolah dan pasti akan terperangkap di dalam jika Kai mengejarnya. Lebih baik kabur dan pulang ke rumah sekarang juga.

Namja bertubuh mungil tersebut langsung berlari keluar dari gedung sekolahnya dan menjaga jarak dengan Kai saat melewati namja tampan tersebut. Kyungsoo terkejut saat ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kai mengejarnya.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku?" tanya Kyungsoo masih berlari sekuat tenaga, dan sialnya, Kai berlari dengan sangat cepat. Terlihat seperti pesawat jet, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau lari? Aku mengejarmu karena kau lari tiba-tiba." jawab Kai.

"Aku berlari karena kau mengejarku." balas Kyungsoo lagi.

"Karena kau berlarilah makanya aku mengejarmu."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mengejarku."

"Tidak mau."

"Arrghh!" keluh Kyungsoo kesal. Ia berlari melewati pagar sekolah. Tadi ia sempat menoleh sekilas ke arah Baekhyun dan Tao dan memberi kode mata agar kedua sahabatnya itu segera lari berhubung Chanyeol dan Kris kelihatannya sedang lemah, atau mungkin bingung atas adegan lari-larian ala India ini.

Kyungsoo terus berlari, diikuti Kai di belakangnya dan diikuti Baekhyun dan Tao yang juga ikut lari. Tidak lupa Chanyeol dan Kris yang mengejar, dan tidak lupa lagi Yixing dan Luhan yang ikutan lari, diikuti Suho dan Sehun yang mengejar mereka.

Xiumin yang melihat hal itu pun hanya sweatdrop dan memandang dengan pandangan malas. Ia mendadak seperti melihat perlombaan lari marathon. Entahlah. Sedangkan Chen yang berdiri di sampingnya terlihat bersemangat.

"Ayo kita ikut juga, Xiumin hyung!" ajak Chen yang langsung menarik tangan Xiumin tanpa mendengarkan tolakan dan ocehan yang disemburkan oleh namja berpipi chubby itu.

"Arghh! Bagaimana bisa aku berlari dengan pakaian seperti ini?" teriak Baekhyun mengeluh pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun pun menoleh ke belakang, masih sambil berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Dengan tangan yang dikepalkan, mulut yang bergerak mengucapkan 'hwaiting', dan mata yang menatap dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Ayo! Kamu pasti bisa!' pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun pun membalas tatapan Kyungsoo dengan tatapn cengo.

'Gila.' pikirnya.

"Lepas saja celanamu, hyung." saran Tao yang berlari di belakangnya. Baekhyun terlihat menunjukkan wajah kesalnya dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Jadi? Maksudmu, kau ingin melihat boxer kuningku yang bergambar spongebob ini, hah?!" kesal Baekhyun pada Tao yang cekikikan di belakangnya.

Baekhyun tampak semakin kesal saat melihat Kai yang terus berlari di depannya. Mengganggu jalannya saja. Lalu, dengan mempercepat langkahnya, Baekhyun mendorong Kai ke samping ke cukup kuat. "Minggir!"

Memperlancar jalannya dan juga membantu Kyungsoo.

Dan setelah itu, keenam namja yang terkenal nakal itu kehilangan keenam namja yang lain. Tanpa kenal menyerah, mereka terus berlari dan mencari kemana 'mangsa' mereka lari dan bersembunyi.

**.**

**.**

Yixing terlihat bersembunyi di sebuah gang kecil yang terdapat tepat di samping sebuah kafe. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya keluar untuk melihat apakah manusia-manusia tersebut, terutama Suho, masih mengejarnya atau tidak. Saat merasa aman, Yixing menegakkan posisinya dan menghembuskan napas lega. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia langsung terkejut saat melihat sederetan manusia yang berbaris di belakangnya. Dari Kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakang Yixing, kemudian Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo, lalu di belakang lagi ada Tao, dan yang terakhir ada Luhan.

"Ah! Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Yixing.

"Mengikutimu bersembunyi." jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"Kalian datang dari mana?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Itu, dari gang kecil di belakang kafe ini." jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan belokan kanan gang kecil ini.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunjuk dan keempat lainnya yang melihat ke arah belokan yang ditunjuk oleh Baekhyun itu pun serentak terkejut saat Xiumin tiba-tiba muncul dari belokan itu dengan setengah berlari dan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Oh! Kenapa kau bisa ke sini? Bukankah kau bersama dengan Chen?" tanya Baekhyun. Xiumin melangkah dengan lunglai mendekati mereka dengan napas yang masih belum teratur.

"Aku ditarik terus oleh Chen, aku terus diseret berlari dengan keenam namja itu. Karena kesal ditarik terus, aku menendang bokong Chen dan akhirnya terlepas dari dia. Aku berlari secepat mungkin menjauhi mereka dan tanpa sengaja melihat kalian yang berlari memasuki gang ini. Yasudah, aku susul saja kalian." cerita Xiumin.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Tao dan Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan Yixing hanya sweatdrop. Rencana hanya ingin bersembunyi sebentar dan akan pulang setelah kondisi aman, kenapa malah rasanya jadi seperti main hide-and-seek berkelompok?

"Ah," Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya. "Maaf sebelumnya belum mengenalkan diri, namaku Xi Luhan, murid pindahan. Salam kenal." Ujar Luhan dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, ne. Aku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal." Jawab Baekhyun berjabat tangan dengan Luhan dan Yixing.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan membungkukkan badannya dan dengan menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku Huang ZiTao, salam kenal." Tao membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, aku Zhang Yixing. Bangapseumnida." Yixing tersenyum.

"Aku Kim Minseok, panggil saja Xiumin. Ketua kedisiplinan lihan dari MAMA High School khusus untuk mengurus keenam anak manusia tadi." Jelas Xiumin.

Luhan, Yixing dan Tao hanya ber'woah' ria mendengar penjelasan Xiumin. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo telah mengenal Xiumin sejak hari sebelumnya. Bukannya sombong ataupun pamer pada mereka, Xiumin memang wajib menunjukkan jati dirinya pada seluruh siswa di sekolah ini agar seluruh siswa mendengar apapun peraturan yang dikeluarkan oleh Xiumin dan yang paling penting agar jika terjadi kekerasa pada mereka seperti pembullyan, mereka dapat melapor pada Xiumin langsung.

"Kalau kau ketua kedisiplinan, kenapa tadi kau bisa bersama dengan mereka itu?" tanya Luhan. Xiumin terdiam. Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Ceritanya cukup panjang, dan ia bingung bagaimana menceritakannya pada Luhan.

"Begini, Xiumin hyung itu dialihkan ke sekolah ini karena mendengar kabar tentang kenakalan keenam namja tadi. Awalnya Xiumin hyung ingin membuat peraturan tersendiri untuk mereka dan tidak akan unjuk wajah ataupun berinteraksi dengan mereka, istilahnya mengatur mereka dari belakang layar. Tapi, setelah melihat kelakuan mereka yang benar-benar kelewatan, terpaksalah Xiumin hyung menunjukkan dirinya kepada mereka dan bahkan mungkin hampir menjadi korban mereka." jelas Baekhyun setelah melihat Xiumin yang menjadi korban penarikan Chen. Untuk cerita sedetail itu, Baekhyun mengetahuinya setelah Xiumin menjelaskan padanya semalam saat mereka berbincang-bincang sedikit setelah kepergian keenam namja itu dari kantin.

"Lalu sekarang kita mau bagaimana? Pisah? Atau ingin mengobrol sebentar di dalam?' tanya Tao seraya menunjuk ke arah café.

"Errr… Apa tidak lebih baik langsung pulang saja? Rasanya aku ingin segera membakar baju ini. Dan lagi, aku takutnya kalau kita masih berada di sekitar sini, mereka akan menemukan kita." jawab Baekhyun. Luhan, Yixing dan Xiumin memandangi Baekhyun dengan bingung melihat oenamlilan namja manis itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. "Ceritanya panjang hyung, dan itu sangat mengesalkan. Lebih baik jangan diingat lagi." Baekhyun tampak semakin kesal saat melihat Tao menahan tawanya. Rasanya ia ingin melemparkan sesuatu ke kepala namja itu sekarang juga.

"Yah, kupikir lebih baik kita pulang sekarang juga, dan hati-hati dalam perjalanan kalian, jangan sampai bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Aku juga harus mengurus banyak hal dan mengenai kasus hari ini yang menimpa kalian, aku akan mencatat perlakuan mereka sebagai pengganggu ketenangan siswa lain. Besok kalau ada apa-apa lagi, sebaiknya kalian menghubungiku." Ujar Xiumin.

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti, mereka sungguh bersyukur dan senang mendapatkan ketua kedisiplinan seperti Xiumin yang sangat berani dan juga baik. "Aku pulang dulu, ne. Annyeong." pamit Xiumin seraya melambaikan tangannya. Luhan, Baekhyun, Yixing, Tao dan Kyungsoo membalas lambaian tangan Xiumin sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menyadari sesuatu saat Xiumin telah menghilang di perempatan jalan raya.

"Bagaimana kita menghubunginya sedangkan kita tidak tahu nomornya?" sadar Baekhyun.

"Oh, iya." sadar Luhan juga. "Besok di sekolah 'kan bisa bertemu dengannya." respon Kyungsoo. "Hyung tahu 'kan sekolah kita itu seluas apa? Siswa-siswi itu sebanyak apa? Sulit untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak terlalu kita kenal, apalagi dia adalah orang yang sibuk, pasti lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor BP dan hanya akan keluar dari ruangannya kalau mendengar ada kasus ataupun ulah siswa." jelas Baekhyun.

"Mungkin kita bisa memanggilnya lewat pikiran?" asal Yixing. Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo cengo mendengar perkataan Yixing.

"Oh iya, benar! Mungkin saja dia ingin kita menghubunginya lewat telepati begitu. Kan terdengar keren." timpal Tao. Kebingungan Luhan dan Baekhyun tampak semakin bertambah.

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hmm… Mungkin telepati lebih masuk akal." ujarnya.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, ia tak sanggup memikirkan kenyataan kalau sepertinya di antara persahabatannya dengan Tao dan Kyungsoo, hanya dialah yang paling waras di sini. Atau mungkin ia sendiri juga tidak waras? Three idiot, begitu? Dan bahkan, Baekhyun sungguh mengasihani Yixing yang sepertinya telah ternodai oleh mereka. Luhan **masih **selamat.

"Haaah, yasudahlah. Aku semakin bingung dengan percakapan kalian. Aku pulang duluan, deh. Silahkan kalian lanjutkan obrolan kalian. Annyeong." pamit Baekhyun yang merasa sangat lelah dan ingin menjatuhkan tubuhnya sesegera mungkin di atas kasurnya.

"Ah, aku juga sudah harus pulang. Kalian juga jangan terlalu larut pulangnya. Annyeong." pamit Luhan yang kemudian disusul oleh Yixing yang kemudian Tao dan Kyungsoo pun berpisah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang mengalungi lehernya. Namja yang kini berpakaian kaus yang sedikit kelebaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya dan juga celana pendek ini tanpa sengaja melirik ke arah baju olahraga milik Chanyeol yang kini tergeletak di atas lantai kamarnya. Dengan kesal, namja itu menendang seragam olahraga itu.

Baekhyun kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang empuk lalu memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Alis namja manis tersebut tampak berkerut saat mengingat kembali perlakuan Chanyeol tadi pagi. Rasanya aneh dan juga lucu saat namja yang berandal dan sok berkuasa itu bisa melakukan hal yang tergolong baik padanya tadi pagi.

Sedetik kemudian namja manis itu tersenyum menahan tawanya saat mengingat adegan 'lari beramai-ramai' mereka tadi di jalan, Chanyeol tampak berlari mengejarnya sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Lucu saja melihat ekspresi namja bertubuh tinggi itu saat mengejarnya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya lalu melirik ke arah seragam Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan, ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan memunguti seragam tersebut dengan senyum yang sangat tipis. Niatnya ingin mencuci pakaian itu sebelum mengembalikannya pada Chanyeol.

Namun, sedetik kemudian seragam itu kembali dilempar ke lantai oleh Baekhyun saat ia mengingat Chanyeol yang dengan mesumnya memeluknya dengan erat di gerbang sekolah. Ukhh… Otak Baekhyun panas mengingat hal itu lagi. Pelecehan seksual! Sexual harassment! Tiang mesum! Begitulah pikir Baekhyun seraya menendang lagi pakaian itu. Oh, poor you, Chanyeol's uniform.

Baekhyun terdiam memandangi seragam olahraga itu. Namja manis itu kemudian menghela napasnya lalu kembali memunguti seragam itu. 'Yah, bagaimanapun juga dia sudah menolongku.' pikirnya yang sekali lagi menghela napasnya. Ia tersenyum mengamati benda yang ada di tangannya itu. "Gomawo."

Sebelum akhirnya beranjak memasuki kamar mandinya, berniat untuk mencuci seragam itu langsung oleh dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan yang sedang duduk di ayunan yang ada di taman dekat rumahnya terlihat sedang memadangi langit yang mulai berubah warna dari terang menjadi jingga. Taman ini adalah tempat favoritenya kalau ia sedang bosan, badmood ataupun di waktu senggangnya. Setiap sore ia pasti akan datang ke taman ini dan duduk di ayunan ini. Di taman ini hanya akan ada beberapa orang saja saat di sore hari, jadi suasananya akan tenang pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Bukannya tidak ingin pulang ke rumah untuk sekedar mandi atau berganti baju, namja berwajah cantik ini hanya sedang malas saja untuk pulang langsung ke rumah. Entah kenapa hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan, jadi ia ingin beristirahat sejenak dengan berduduk-duduk sebentar di taman ini.

Ketenangan Luhan tampaknya terusik saat terasa getaran-getaran pada saku celananya. Dengan malas, Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan terlihat di sana 9 pesan Line dari Sehun. Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya. Sehun memang meminta ID Linenya, dan ia memberikannya pada Sehun, tapi ia tidak menyangka namja poker face tersebut akan men-chatnya. Padahal ia berpikir mungkin Sehun meminta ID Linenya hanya untuk basa-basi saja, dan tidak mungkin namja dingin itu akan men-chatnya.

'_**Kau ada dimana?' **_ Chat pada pukul 16.49.

'_**Tidak menemukanmu, jadi aku tidak mencarimu lagi. Lelah.' **_-17.12.

'_**Kau sudah pulang? Atau masih bersembunyi?' **_-17.15.

'_**Jangan sampai tersesat.' **_-17.19.

'_**Oh, komik yang kemarin belum kau kembalikan.' **_-17.21.

'_**Hei? Kenapa tidak balas? Kau bahkan tidak me-read Lineku. Sombong sekali.' **_-17.30.

'_**Masih ingat 'kan kalau kita itu pacaran? Perjanjian tetap perjanjian, aku akan melemparmu ke sungai kalau kau mengingkari janjimu.' **_-17.33.

'_**Hei?' **_-17.35.

'_**Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Sampai ke rumah dengan selamat, 'kan?' **_-17.36.

Yang terakhir itu baru saja diterima beberapa detik yang lalu. Awalnya Luhan membaca pesan chat tersebut dengan kening berkerut, namun beberasa saat kemudian, keningnya berkerut tersebut digantikan dengan senyuman yang super tipis pada bibirnya saat ia membaca pesan terakhir itu.

'Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku?' pikir Luhan. Lucu juga membaca pesan chat Sehun yang terkesan hangat, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan orang yang sebenarnya saat bertemu langsung dengannya. Luhan hendak membalas chat Sehun dengan 'Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah pulang, kok. Terima kasih.', namun diurungkan niatnya itu saat membaca pesan chat yang baru saja masuk sedetik yang lalu,

'_**Hanya read chatku? Kau tidak membalas chatku? Jangan menyesal kalau besok makan siangmu akan terasa manis dan dingin, dan minumanmu akan terasa pedas.' **_-17.38.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dengan kesal. Baru saja ingin membalas chatnya dengan kata-kata baik, setelah membaca chatnya yang baru masuk itu, namja cantik itu langsung merubah pikirannya dan mengetikkan chatnya dengan kesal dan cepat.

'**Oh Sehun bodoh! Mati saja kau!'**

Dan… Sent!

**.**

**.**

Yixing berjalan dengan lunglai. Tampak dari mimik wajahnya bahwa ia sangatlah lelah. Dengan buku-buku yang tebal di tangannya, namja berwajah polos tersebut berusaha mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dari dalam saku celananya. Namja itu tampak mengernyit saat melihat nomor tak dikenal meneleponnya. 'Siapa?' pikir Yixing sebelum akhirnya mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?" sapa Yixing. "Ah, Yixing-ssi?" jawab seseorang dari seberang telepon. Yixing semakin mengernyitkan keningnya. Suara itu tidak asing baginya, tapi ia juga tidak tahu itu suara siapa. "Ne? Ini siapa, ya?" tanya Yixing sesopan mungkin.

"Ah, ini aku Suho." –PIP! Dan Yixing langsung memutuskan panggila itu secara sepihak saat mendengar jawaban namja yang ternyata ada Suho.

'Oh God, bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan nomorku?' batin Yixing yang merasa bingung dan juga terkejut. Oke, entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana, Yixing merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Suho di dekatnya. Ia merasa seperti… dikejar terus oleh Suho. Bukan! Bukan merasa geer ataupun sejenisnya, tapi ia benar-benar merasa Suho seperti sedang berusaha mendekatinya. Dan Yixing tidak nyaman dengan itu.

Drrt! Drrrt!

Yixing menghela napas dengan malas saat ponselnya kembali bergetar dan menampilkan nomor yang sama dengan sebelumnya pada layar touch screen ponselnya. Dan tentu saja namja berlesung pipi itu langsung me-reject panggilan tersebut.

Yixing memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan berjalan kembali dengan langkah malasnya. Mulai besok, dan kalau bisa, mulai hari ini Yixing akan menghidar dari Suho, dan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bertemu di sekolah. Titik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"UWOOH!" kaget Xiumin saat seseorang menarik tangannya dengan kuat saat ia sedang berjalan ke arah rumahnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi dari posisinya. Ia melotot dengan kesal ke arah seseorang yang ternyata adalah Chen.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Tarik-tarik segala. Sakit tahu!" sembur Xiumin dengan kesal. Chen mendecak. "Kemarin kau sangat kuat saat memukulku, sekarang ditarik saja kesakitan." cibir Chen mengejek. Xiumin memasang wajah tidak senangnya. "Apa? Kenapa menarikku? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Jangan-jangan kau mengikutiku? Stalker!" tuduh Xiumin.

Chen berdecak lagi. "Apa kau bodoh? Hari ini kau berjanji akan mengantarku pulang. Dan sonsaengnim akan meminta foto kita berdoa sebagai buktinya. Kalau aku ataupun kau tidak menyerahkan foto itu padanya, aku yang akan kena getahnya. Dan kau juga pasti akan dianggap tidak professional dalam menjalankan tugasmu." kata Chen panjang lebar.

Xiumin terdiam sejenak, mencerna perkataan Chen yang ada benarnya juga. Kalau sampai ia tidak menyerahkan fotonya dengan Chen di depan rumah Chen, maka guru itu pasti akan menganggap Xiumin tidak menuruti perintahnya, dan Chen juga pasti akan dihukum juga.

"Kalau begitu kita selca saja sekarang. Nih, di depan rumah ini saja." Usul Xiumin menunjuk sebuah rumah yang berada tepat di belakang Chen. Entah rumah siapa itu, namja berpipi chubby itu hanya asal tunjuk saja. Chen menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Xiumin lalu kembali menoleh ke Xiumin dan menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Ternyata selain sok kuat, sok berani, sok disiplin, pendek, dan bodoh, ternyata kau juga pembohong. Ckckck. Tak kusangka." ujar Chen memandang Xiumin dengan pandangan merendahkan. Xiumin berdesis dengan kesal sambil memukul Chen dengan tas ranselnya. "Enak saja! Jadi maumu bagaimana? Mengantarmu pulang sekarang? Oke, ayo kita pulang." balas Xiumin yang kemudian menarik tangan Chen untuk berjalan berbalik.

Namun Chen terlihat tidak mau bergerak. Ia justru kembali menarik tangan Xiumin yang membuat Xiumin tertarik ke belakang dan menubruk tubuhnya. "Aww! Kenapa lagi, sih?" tanya Xiumin seraya mundur sedikit karena jaraknya dengan Chen yang sangat dekat.

"Ini sudah sore, dan rumahku itu sangat jauh dari sini. Rumah kita itu arahnya berlawanan dan akan menghabiskan waktu 30-40 menit jika berjalan dari sini. Kenapa tidak lebih baik kita ke rumahmu saja, eoh? Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Chen yang tanpa meminta persetujuan langsung menarik tangan Xiumin dan berjalan ke arah yang tadi Xiumin tuju.

"Eh? Eh? Kenapa harus ke rumahku? Pulang sana! Kalau hanya ingin foto, kita bisa berfoto di depan rumah orang lain." kata Xiumin berusaha menghentikan Chen.

"Rumahmu yang mana? Yang ini, kah? Atau yang ini?" tanya Chen tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Xiumin.

"Ya! Dengarkan aku! Hei! Ini bukan rumahku, jangan sembarangan masuk rumah orang lain, bodoh! Ya! Itu ada anjing penjaganya –uwoooh! Kau gila, Chen!" heboh Xiumin saat Chen dengan bodohnya membuka gerbang rumah orang lain dan berakhir dengan mereka dikejar oleh anjing pitubull yang menjaga rumah tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drrtt! Drrrt! Drrrt!

"Siapa, sih?" gumam Tao. Wajahnya tampak kesal saat beranjak dari kasurnya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar terus-menerus di atas meja nakasnya. Tao mengernyit saat melihat nomor tak dikenal tertera di layar ponselnya. Lalu dengan cuek, namja manis itu langsung mereject panggilan itu dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke atas meja dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya yang empuk. Berbaring setelah mandi itu memang menyenangkan dan menenangkan, semua rasa lelah ditubuhnya seolah-olah diserap oleh kasurnya yang super nyaman dan empuk itu.

Drrrt! Drrrt! Drtt! Drrrrt!

"Ck!" Tao berdecak kesal. Dengan malas, namja tersebut berajak dari kasurnya dan meraih ponselnya, lalu kembalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur sambil memandangi layar ponselnya. 'Nomor asing itu lagi.' batinnya. Dan lagi-lagi, namja itu mereject panggilan tersebut dan melempar ponselnya ke bantal sampingnya. Tao adalah tipe yang tidak akan menjawab panggilan telepon kalau itu dari nomor asing, maka dari itu ada lebih baiknya langsung mengirim pesan padanya saja dari pada meneleponnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Dengan kesal bercampur rasa malas, Tao meraih ponselnya dan langsung mereject lagi panggilan itu. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di sampingnya, lalu namja manis itu memejamkan matanya, berniat untuk beristirahat sejenak. Jam 17.55, masih terlalu cepat untuk tidur.

Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrt! Drrrt! Drrrt!

Oke, kali ini Tao benar-benar kesal. Ia baru saja menikmati dan meresapi nyamannya kasurnya dan matanya yang terpejam relax, dan kini ia harus membuka matanya dengan mengernyit dengan kesal pada si ponsel yang terus bergetar. Dan akhirnya, Tao pun memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hal-"

"Hoi! Kenapa sekarang baru diangkat? Kau sengaja merejectku?" Suara dari seberang terdengar ketus dan dingin. "Ini siapa?" tanya Tao yang berusaha untuk tak kalah dingin. Lha? Yang jadi korban di sini siapa? Ia baru saja mengangkat panggilan itu karena ia berpikir mungkin saja panggilan penting, dan yang ia terima malah bentakan. Huh!

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengenal suaraku, dari nomorku saja kau bisa melihat betapa cantiknya nomor ponselku yang super mahal ini." jawab seseorang di seberang sana. Tao mendengus malas, ia berpikir, ternyata manusia error seperti namja yang di telepon ini bisa tercipta juga.

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting, aku tutup." ujar Tao dengan malas. "Eh! Ini aku Kris! Jangan tutup panggilanku dulu." cegah Kris.

Mendengar itu, Tao justru semakin ingin memutuskan panggilannya,. Dan dengan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu, akhirnya Tao memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Dan sesuai dugaan Tao, beberapa detik kemudian panggilan kembali masuk dan kali ini Tao mengangkat panggilan itu dengan kesal dan jawaban yang ketus.

"Ada apa lagi? Tidak bisakah biarkan aku beristirahat sejenak? Tidak puas menyuruhku membeli makananmu, mengerjakan tugasmu, membersihkan ruanganmu dan membuatkanmu minuman 1 jam sekali, hah? Kau pikir aku robot?" sembur Tao sebelum Kris sempat mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

Kris terdiam, tidak terdengar suara dari seberang telepon. Tao pun terdiam, menunggu respon dari Kris. Beberapa detik kemudian, akhirnya suara rendah Kris terdengar.

"Tadi pagi menabrak dan sekarang membentak-bentak ketua OSIS? Besok, datang lagi ke ruanganku tanpa protes." Ujar Kris yang kemudian langsung ditutup sepihak setelah sebelumnya terdengar dengusan mengejek yang di keluarkan oleh Kris sebelum ia memutuskan panggilannya.

Tao terdiam mencerna perkataan Kris sebelum akhirnya ia mengusap wajahnya. "Babo! Kenapa aku malah membentaknya, sih? Kena lagi, deh." gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan lemas. Terlihat rumahnya sudah tidak jauh dari jaraknya saat ini. Namja yang memiliki postur tubuh mungil tersebut mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat seseorang tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. 'Siapa itu?' pikir Kyungsoo. Saat langkahnya sudah semakin mendekati namja yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya itu, Kyungsoo terdiam, terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya. Dengan background langit yang berwarna orange karena matahari yang akan kembali ke tempatnya, namja itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipis yang dibentuk oleh bibir tebalnya.

"Aku menemukanmu." jawab namja tersebut, Kai. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, lelah berlari dan juga malas untuk melawan namja itu. Kali ini ia akan serius dengan namja yang ada di depannya itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai tidak menjawab, ia melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Semakin mendekati Kyungsoo, senyuman di bibirnya semakin terlihat. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengernyit bingung menatap Kai yang kini telah berhenti tepat di depannya, terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ayo kita berkencan malam ini."

**~TBC~**

Yuhuuuu~! Maaf banget yah kalau updatenya lama banget. Setelah ini diupdate, kemungkinan 2-3 hari ke depan Growl juga bakalan diupdate ^^ Maaf banget yang buat keterlambatannya. *bow*

Untuk chap ini, author berusaha untuk memasukkan permulaan kisah keenam couple sekaligus, dan mungkin chap depan akan bertebaran hints dari tiap couple *nari balet*

**Thanks a lot for your attention. Thanks for your review and thank you for reading my fanfic~ I love you, my readers~ ***tebar fly kiss*

Okedeh~

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? ^^ Gomawo…

m(_ _)m *bow*


End file.
